All Rovers got to HeavenA tribute to Dom DeLuise
by Croclover95
Summary: It has been Exacly 6 weeks since the Rovers had defeated Parvo and the other villains, but now the Rovers are dealing with a new threat, one that may be even deadlier then Parvo This a Tribute to Dom DeLuise, God rest his soul
1. Chapter 1

I in no way own the rights to Road Rovers, however Boom-a-Rang and Cleo are products of my imagination,

Chapter 1

New dawn

San Francisco city bank, 02:00 hours

The guards at the San Francisco city bank were on their routine patrol." Ya find anything?" One of the guards said over the radio.

No." The other guard replied." Just the same old shift.

Well keep your eyes open, that Parvo guy's still on the loose." One guard said over the radio.

Roger that, out." The guard replied and went back on his patrol.

Little did they know that 4 mysterious figures were on the roof, one of them gave a hand signal and the other shut down all powere to the bank." What the heck!" One of the guards yelled.

All the sudden the guard was hit on the neck and he fell to the ground dazed, then he was put in a choke hold and in about 15 seconds he was un concious." That should take care of ya for awhile."

Then the other 3 robbers went to the safe one of them started to crack the combination." Freeze!" One of the guards said pointing a pistol at them.

The robbers put their hands up in the air." Okay I want you stand against the wa--" The guard was cut off by a sharp pain in his back and fell to his knees first, then to his face.

The robber who had knocked out the other guard had a pistol in his hands." Nice shooting." One of the robbers commented.

Well Tranquilizer ain't gonna last forever so let's get the money and get outta here." The robber said as he holstered his pistol.

Got it boss." The other robber said as he cracked the safe combination. Within minutes the safe was open and the robbers took as much money as they could before extracting via Helocopter.

Road Rover Headquarters, 06:00 hours

The rovers were in their rooms sleeping, it has been exactly 6 week since they defeated Parvo at the Dallas city pound, all the sudden all the alarm clocks went off and all the rovers got up from bed......well all except one.

Boom-a-Rang." Hunter mumbled.

Would kill him to turn off his bloody alarm clock." Colleen said in an iratated voice.

Then Blitz started to walk toward Boom-a-Rang's room." Where are you going?" Exile asked.

To bite his tooshie." Blitz replied.

Hang on let me handle this." Cleo insisted.

Cleo then made her way down the hallway and came to the door, she opened the door and entered his room." Wake up sleepy head." She said in a gentle tone.

I don't wanna." He mumbled.

Cleo just smiled and turned off the alarm clock, then she bent to his ear and whispered." We can make out.

All the sudden Boom-a-Rang was gone from his bed, Cleo looked around for a moment." Ya coming or what." A voice said from behind her.

Cleo looked behind her and saw Boom-a-Rang standing in the doorway, she just smiled and went out the door and into the kitchen with him.

Shag was fixing breakfast in the kitchen, Boom-a-Rang insisted he cook but remembering his first breakfast he fixed the other rovers didn't want him too.(Had to read my first fan fic to get it)

But before Shag was finished the Master's vooice came over the intercom." Rovers report to briefing room immediatly." He said over the intercom.

Okay guys you heard him let's move out." Hunter said.

Roger that Huntie Wuntie." Colleen said as she followed him out the room.

Who's Roger?" Exile asked scratching his head in the process.

Then the Rovers went into the briefing room and sat down on their chairs." Rovers, we've had a break in, at exactly 02:00 hours the San Francisco bank vault was busted into and at least 40,000 dollars stolen." Master said.

Why weren't we alerted about it at the time?" Hunter asked.

Whoever managed to break in had also managed to disable all security devices." Master replied.

Because they didn't want us to show up." Colleen said.

Probably." Master replied.

So there's only one I can think of who did this." Master said.

Parvo." The rovers said at the excact same time.

But just in case I'm sending you in to see if you can sniff out anything." Master said.

Right, let's hit the Road Rovers." Hunter said.

Then the Rovers made a group howl except for Boom-a-Rang who hit Blitz." Boom-a-Rang, I thought we clearified that that meant let's move." Hunter said.

I know thats what it meant I just felt like hitting Blitz." Boom-a-Rang replied.

The other rovers just gave a glare at him except for Colleen who was trying to keep from laughing." Let's just get moving." Hunter said.

Then the other rovers followed Hunter to the Sonic Rover and headed for San Francisco.

San Francisco city bank, 07:30 hours.

The Rovers went inside the bank and were talking to the guards who were on patrol earlier." So you didn't really get a good look at them?" Coleen asked as she looked at the bruises on the guard.

No, he hit me on the neck then put me in a choke hold." The Guard said.

Colleen examined the bruise on his neck." Looks like he hit ya in the carotid artery, whoever did this knew exacly what he was doing." Colleen said.

We also found these in my back." The other guard said as he handed Hunter what looked to be tranq darts.

Weird design of dart." Hunter said as he examned the dart.

Meanwhile Boom-a-Rang, Cleo and Exile were checking out everything else in the bank." Looks like Parvo struck again." Boom-a-Rang said.

It's a little clean of an operation to be Parvo." Hunter said as he walked up to the other rovers.

What do ya mean?" Cleo asked.

It's a little too in and out to be Parvo." Hunter replied." And plus there's nothing damaged, when Parvo breaks in he usually like to make an entrance.

Maybe bad Parvo man is changing tactic." Exile said.

Maybe." Hunter said, then a scent caught Hunters attention." Hey." Hunter said as he sniffed a few times." Ya smell that?

Then Boom-a-Rang sniffed in a little bit and caught the same scent." Yea, smells like dogs." Boom-a-Rang said.

Hunter looked around for a moment but then something on the floor just caught his attention, he looked down and squinted slightly and saw a single strand of dog hair." Jackpot." Hunter said as he picked up the hair.

I think we've done just about all we can do here for right now." Colleen said.

Yea, let's head home rovers." Hunter said.

Then the rovers went in the sonic rover and went back to base.

Road Rover Headqaurters, 09:00 hours

The Rovers had just told the master what they had found, then they went to the lab and went to see professor Hubert." Hey Professor Hubert." Hunter greeted.

Professor Hubert turned around." Oh hello Hunter." Profeesor Hubert replied.

We need you to test this." Hunter said as he showed him the strand of hair." We found it in the bank back in San Francisco.

Professor Hubert carefully took the strand of hair and examined it for a moment." Sure thing, I'll get it back to you as soon as I'm done." Then Professor Hubert sniffed for a second and looked at Shag." And you have possesion of a pepperoni pizza." Hubert said as he pointed at Shag." You wouldn't happen to have a slice would ya?

Then Shag reached in his fur and gave a piece to Hubert." Thank you." He said as he ate.

Ror relcome." Shag replied.

Then the Rovers went about with their usual business.

2 hours later

Professor Shepard walked into the lab where Professor Hubert was looking at the strand of hair under a Micro-scope." How's the analysis?" Shepard asked.

Not good." Hubert replied." It's definetly not a normal dog.

So it must've been Parvo, he's the only one with the technoligy to create cano-mutants." Shepard said.

That's just it." Hubert said as he took his eye's off the Micro-scope." I've done a very careful analysis and compared that of the cano-mutant hair with the strand of hair Hunter found.

And?" Shepard asked.

It's not from a cano-mutant." Hubert replied.

Shepard looked a little confused." What do you mean?" He asked.

Hubert put a paw on Shepard shoulder." It's from a cano-sapien." Shepards eye's were as wide as saucers when he heard this.

There's more." Hubert said." It's from a Golden Retriever mix." Hubert said.

Shepard was surprised at this." If you're insinuating that Hunter did this I--" Shepard was cut off By Hubert saying." That's not who I'm talking about.

Shepard was confused for a little while, then it finally clicked who Hubert was talking about." But that's impossible." Shepard said." He couldn't be alive now.

You've got to remember that we injected that sirum into him too." Hubert said, Shepard didn't want to think about if he was still alive but he had to except the fact's." Shepard, I believe he's back." Hubert said.

Well there's the first Chapter to my new Story :) Hope ya enjoyed it, don't worry I'll get the second chapter up as soon as I can, God bless and keep moving forward


	2. He's back

I in no way own the rights to Road Rovers, however all the character that weren't on the show were the ones from my imagination

Chapter 2  
He's back

Road Rover headquarters, 12:00

The Rovers were in the living room talking about their vacation that was coming up tomorrow." Boy, I can't wait til we get going to San Francisco." Hunter said.

Any place's you could think of going to?" Colleen asked.

I hear the Golden Gate Bridge is pretty Romantic." Hunter replied with a little bit of a romantic tone in his voice.

Oooooh I like the way that sounds." Colleen said as she leaned closer to Hunter.

Then as they were about kiss they were interrupted by Boom-a-Rang saying." I think I'm gonna be sick." Boom-a-Rang said, then he ran out of the room and barfed in the bathroom, after he was done fe flushed the toilet and walked back in the living room.

Did what we were about to do make you sick?" Hunter asked cocking his head slightly.

No I think it had something to do with Shags breakfast burrito." Boom-a-Rang replied as he sat down, then he looked like he went into deep thought for a moment before saying." Then again that probably was a second culprit.

Boom-a-Rang." Cleo scolded while hitting his shoulder lightly.

What?" Boom-a-Rang asked kinda confused.

Well at least we're getting a vacation, that's the thing that's important." Hunter said.

They didn't know it but the master was standing behind them, he sighed sadly before saying." I'm afraid that won't be happening.

The Rovers all looked at him with confused looks on their face's." What do you mean?" Hunter asked in a both curious and disappointed tone, they've been waiting for a vacation since they defeated Parvo 6 weeks ago but it was just assignment after assignment after assignment after oh heck you get it(LOL).

There's a large weapons shipment being transported to a police station in San Francisco, they need you to be there and make sure that doesn't get stolen by the people who stole the money in the San Francisco bank." Master replied.

Speaking of which did you find out what that hair sample was from?" Exile asked.

Yes we did." Master replied, then he pulled out a picture and showed it to the Rovers, it was a picture of a Golden Retriever mix, but it wasen't cano-mutated, it was a cano-sapien much like the Rovers." We think it was a dog named Steel." Master said as he handed Cleo the picture.

Hey I've heard of him." Boom-a-Rang said as he leaned to get a look at the picture.

Yeah didn't he go on that crime spree back in 95?" Colleen asked.

Yeah he's the one." Master replied." As a matter of fact he was part of a group of mercenaries.

Wait wasen't he killed?" Hunter asked.

I'm afraid that's just a myth if the hair sample was correct." Master replied sadly.

When was this picture taken?" Hunter asked.

About 14 years ago." Master replied.

So he could of changed alot since then." Hunter said.

Well there's one thing that will distinguish him." Master said." His ring finger on his left hand is gone just at the second knuckle down courtesy of a stray bullet in an operation way back." He finished.

Got it, Let's hit the Road Rovers!" Hunter said, then all the rovers gave a group howl except for Boom-a-Rang who was about to hit Blitz but Cleo stopped him, then they went to the Sonic Rover.

After they were gone Professor Hubert walked in the room." Do you think they'll be alright?" Shepard asked.

With a guy like Steel it's hard to say." Hubert replied.

Are you sure that was Steel's hair?" Shepard asked seriously.

As sure as I'm a Bloodhound." Hubert replied.

Then we're going to be in one heck of a ride." Shepard said.

San Francisco, 14:30 hours

The Rovers arrived at San Francisco and landed just outside the town." Well he we are, again." Hunter said as he and the other Rovers walked out of the Sonic Rover.

The Rovers walked into town when there was a female poodle on the side of the street, then Blitz went on to do his normal thing when he see's a girl." Hey baby! You're looking sweet today sugar." Blitz said drooling.

Blitz put a leash on it we're in uniform." Hunter said as he pulled Blitz away.

Oh right I forgot sorry." Blitz apologized.

Hey guys the shipment don't arrive for another 6 hours right?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

Yeah why?" Hunter asked.

I know a perfect place to get some lunch." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Rah rah rah(Yea I'm starving)." Shag said as his stomach growled.

Yeah I could go with nice hamburger, ummmm." Exile said.

Okay let's go." Boom-a-Rang said, then the other rovers were following him to the place he was talking

In the Center of town, A German Shepard named Charlie Barkin and a Dachshund Itchy Itchiford were on their way to the Fleabite Cafe." Hey Charlie, what are we doing again?" Itchy asked.

We're playing poker with a buddy of mine at the Fleabite cafe." Charlie replied.

Yeah but who is this guy, I mean is he normal or some psychopath?" Itchy asked.

Relax he's not a psychopath." Charlie reassured, then they reached the Fleabite cafe and sat on one of the chairs." Hello boys." A voice from behind them greeted, then Charlie turned around and saw his girlfriend Sasha, a beautiful Irish red setter.

Hello Sasha." Charlie replied.

What are guys doin?" Sasha asked.

We're waiting for one of Charlie's poker buddie's." Itchy replied.

Really, who is he?" Sasha asked.

Then there was a dog that walked into the cafe, but he wasn't a normal dog, he was a Golden Retriever mix who was walking upright with cloths on." That would be him." Charlie said as he walked over to him." Hey Steel." Charlie greeted.

Hey Charlie." Steel greeted with a smile." How's it going buddy?" Steel asked.

Ah just business as usual." Charlie replied.

Wait Charlie we don't own a bus--." Itchy said but was cut off by Charlie placing his paw over his mouth.

So anyway this is my friend Itchy." Charlie said as he took his paw off of Itchy's mouth.

How ya doing." Itchy greeted as he reached his paw out for a handshake.

Pretty good." Steel replied as he shook his hand.

And this is my girlfriend Sasha." Charlie said as Sasha approached.

Steel squatted." Pleasure to meet ya maam." He said as he kissed her paw.

Sasha blushed slightly." Hey paws off my girl." Charlie said with a joking grin.

Pleasure to meet you as well." Sasha said.

So are we going to get to our poker game." Itchy asked as he shuffled the cards.

Well let's get playing." Charlie said.

Then Charlie, Steel and Itchy sat at the table and itchy began dealing the cards." Place your bets." Itchy said.

Steel looked at his cards, he had an ace of spades, an ace of hearts and 2 tens while Itchy had a king of diamonds, a king of spades, a queen of clubs(Clovers) and a jack of hearts and Charlie had an ace of diamonds, a king and a queen of hearts and a ten." I'm putting 40 bones." Steel said as hepushed 40 to the center of the table.

I'll see you're bet and raise you 20." Charlie said as he pushed 60 to the center of the table.

I'll just see you're bets." Itchy said as he pushed 60 pones to the center of the table.

Charlie was about to reach for a ace of clubs that he had under the table but before he could Steel said." You palm that ace I hit your face." Steel said without even taking his eyes off his cards, Charlie quickly dismissed the Idea of cheating and returned to the game." Show you're cards." Itchy said.

Ha." Charlie said as he lowered his cards and showed his cards, then Itchy showed his hand, Charlie thought he had won but Steel let a wide Grin cross his lips.

Not so fast." Steel said as he slowly showed he had the winning hand and took the bones.

Lucky dog." Charlie said seemingly unfazed by the loss.

Itchy then noticed something as steel took his bones that he won, he noticed his ring finger on his left hand was missing at the second knuckle down, Steel noticed he saw his hand." Ah this." Steel said as he showed him the stub." I got a while back." Steel chuckled.

How did that happen?" Itchy asked.

Before Steel could answer the question some more dogs walked in, the Rovers walked in the cafe and at first minded there own business and Steel hoped they would stay that way but unfortunatly they noticed him there and were a little suspicious, then they noticed his left hand, the ring finger was missing at the second knuckle down, then they knew exacly who it was." Please don't notice me, please don't notice me." Steel thought to himself.

Steel." Hunter said.

And they noticed me." Steel thought to himself.

You are under arrest." Hunter said.

Steel got up from his chair with his back to the rovers." Listen guys, I don't want any trouble so how about you guys leave before anything gets started." Steel said.

Just come peacefully and nothing we won't hurt you." Hunter said.

Ah forget this I'm going to bite his tooshie." Blitz said as he charged Steel.

Blitz No!" Hunter shouted, but Blitz kept charging.

However Steel was ready for him and turned around quickly and kicked Blitz in the gut, Blitz felt the wind rush out of him as well as the pain from the kick, then Blitz's face was met my Steel's boot and Blitz flew back a few feet and fell down unconscious.

The sight of their team mate getting knockedout made the other rovers pretty mad and then Colleen charged in and tried kick steel in the face, but like with Blitz Steel was ready, he dodged Colleen's kick and as soon as her foot hit the ground Steel kicked her in the back of the knee, Colleen yelped from the pain and fell down on one knee, then Steel did a Round house and kicked her face and she fell down unconscious.

This made the Rovers blood really boil and they charged in to tackle Steel, but Steel reacted and pulled out a pistol and shot Cleo and Exile with tranq darts and within 5 seconds they fell down unconscious.(dang how may times am I going to use that word)

Hunter and Boom-a-Rang took cover while Shag just coward behind a table." He's good." Boom-a-Rang said.

Yeah but we can beat him." Hunter said as he brought up his tennis ball launcher, then he leaned out of the cover but saw no sign of Steel anywhere." Where'd he he go?" Hunter asked.

Then Hunter and Boom-a-Rang exited cover and looked around for a moment." I guess he left." Boom-a-Rang said.

Then all the sudden Steel came out of the air and split his legs and kicked both Boom-a-Rang and Hunter to the ground but he also fell to the ground in pain." Dang why did I do that split kick." Steel said to himself as he got up.

Hold it right there." Hunter said as he pointed his tennis ball launcher at Steel.

Alright you win." Steel said as heput his hands in the air, but when Hunter approached him Steel all the sudden kicked the tennis ball launcher out of Hunters hands and leg sweeped him to the ground, then Steel pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Hunter, but then Steel looked at Hunter for a moment, and then Steel took some money and placed it on the table." This should pay for any damages!" Steel yelled as he ran through the alley.

Hunter was a little confused, for 2 reasons, why didn't Steel shoot him when he had a chance was one of the questions that pondered Hunters mind, but another was that he thought that he'd seen him before in his life, then the other rovers were starting to come to and noticed Hunter standing there staring at the alley Steel had ran through." I've seen him before, I just can't put my finger on when or where." Hunter thought.

Well there's Chapter 2 :) hope ya liked it, It was a pretty long one and I hope ya like it, God Bless and Keep Moving Forward.


	3. Time for Truth

Chapter 3

Time for Truth

Fleabite café San Francisco, 14:45 hours

The rovers were recovering from the beating they received from Steel." Are you okay?" Hunter asked as he helped Colleen up.

Yeah I'm alright." Colleen replied as she got back on her feet." That guy really packs a punch." Colleen said.

Tell me about it." Blitz said rubbing the blood off his nose.

Ugh." Boom-a-Rang groaned, he still wasn't fully conscious.

Cleo walked over to Boom-a-Rang and tried to wake him up." Come on Boom-a-Rang." Cleo said trying to wake him up.

Boom-a-Rang looked at Cleo, but instead of seeing her he saw 3 of her." There's 3 of ya, the world doesn't deserve that much beauty." Boom-a-Rang said dazingly and Cleo blushed slightly.

Just then the Master's voice came over the radio." Rovers what's your status right now?" Master asked.

We just had a run in with Steel." Hunter replied." Sorry master but we weren't able to capture him." Hunter finished.

That's alright Hunter, we'll get another chance." Master reassured." I'll check on you later, over and out." Master said, then he turned off the radio.

Okay I don't know whats going on but I'd better get some explanation on why you attacked Charlie's friend and damaged my cafe?" Sasha asked the rovers angrily.

Boom-a-Rang snapped fully awake when he heard Sasha's voice." Wait a minute." Boom-a-Rang said to himself as he got to his feet." Sasha is that you?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

Sasha turned her head Boom-a-Rangs way, she stared for a moment then she remembered who he was." Oh god not you." Sasha said really not wanting it to be him.

In the flesh." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Wait hold the phone." Charlie said." You two now each?" Charlie asked.

No." Sasha replied.

Yes." Boom-a-Rang replied simultaneously." She was actually me girlfriend at one time." Boom-a-Rang said with a smirk.

For one date!" Sasha snapped.

You act like it was the worst date of your life." Boom-a-Rang said with a huge grin across his face.

It was!" Sasha replied.

Well you shouldn't be the one complaining, I was the on who was thrown off the cliff." Boom-a-Rang said not really caring that he was thrown off the cliff.( Hey he lived didn't he)

Wait a minute." Hunter said." She's the one who threw you off the cliff?" Hunter asked cocking his head slightly.

Hence why I said I was the one who got thrown of the cliff." Boom-a-Rang replied.

You still don't know what that word means do you?" Cleo asked.

Not a clue." Boom-a-Rang said with a goofy grin, Cleo just rolled her eye's

What did he do to make you throw him off the cliff." Colleen asked.

He said something that was better off un-said." Sasha replied.

Well what was it." Cleo asked.

Sasha walked toward Cleo, then Cleo bent down and Sasha whispered the thing Boom-a-Rang said into her ear, when she was done Cleo gave a look of disgust towards Boom-a-Rang." Boom-a-Rang!" Cleo Scolded.

What did he say?" Colleen asked.

Then Cleo told Colleen what Boom-a-Rang said, then she gave the same look of disgust." Boom-a-Rang!" Colleen scolded.(poor Boom-a-Rang)

In my defence I was hyped up on sugary snacks and Coca-Cola." Boom-a-Rang said.

Guys there's still a question to be answered." Charle said." Why did you attack my friend!" Charlie exclaimed angrily.

Because he's a wanted mercenary." Hunter replied calmly." Well... was a wanted mercenary until they thought he was dead.

What!?" Charlie exclaimed." You mean Steel, he's not a mercenary." Charlie denied.(He doesn't know he's a merc)

Would you prefer us calling him a soldier of fortune?" Boom-a-Rang asked jokingly.

No I mean he's not a bad guy period." Charlie said.

Then a little pink orb came down from the sky and in front of Charlie." What in world is this?" Exile asked scratching his head.

I don't know just don't let it hurt me." Blitz said as he coward.

Then the pink orb turned into a pink whippet." Hello Charles." It said.

Hi Annabell." Itchy and Charlie replied.

Now Charles I know how you feel about your friend but I'm afraid your friends are correct." Annabell said calmly.

Charlie's eyes went as wide as saucers when he heard this, he had known Steel for a while now and to hear that he was a merc was a big shocker." I've been friends with a merc." Charlie said in disbelief.

Yeah that's what we've been tellin' ya." Boom-a-Rang said.

Then the Masters voice came over the radio." Rover's report to base immediatly." Master ordered.

But what about the weapons shipment?" Hunter asked.

One of the Space Rover teams are on earth, I'll send them out to protect it." Master reassured.

Got it, we're on our way." Hunter said, then he looked at Charlie and the others." I think you guys had better come with us." He said in a calm voice.

Why?" Charlie asked.

Just come." Hunter insisted.

Go with him Charles, you can trust him." Annabell reasured.

Alright." He said reluctantly, he was walking with the Rovers before he stopped and looked back at Sasha and said." Take care Sasha." With that, he was off.

Be careful Charlie." Sasha replied.

Then the Rovers and Charlie went to the Sonic Rover and they headed back to their base.

Road Rover Headquarters, 17:15 hours

The Rovers arrived back at the base and reported to the briefing room where the Master was waiting." So what's going on Master?" Hunter asked as he and the others took their seats.

Rovers, I've got to tell you something I should've said when you were first looking for Steel." Master said.

The Rovers were looking really confused and all was silent, then Hunters voice broke the silence by asking." Well what is it?

Master took a deep breath." Steel was not Parvo's creation..." Master answered.

Then the Rovers were more confused than ever." Who's was he?" Hunter asked.

Master took another deep breath, and the answer to the quistion would change the Rovers forever.

EEEEEEK!!!! Don't ya just hate cliff hangers hehe ;D I'll get the next chap up when I can, God bless and Keep moving forward.


	4. Meet the Mercs

**Authors note: In this chapter I'm leaving a few hints on who Steel really is, and I own no characters but the ones that were never on the show**

Chapter 4

Meet the Mercs

Road Rover Headquarters, 17:25 hours

Shepard had explained who Steel was, the fact that he wasn't actually Parvo's creation but Shepard's, the fact that the Rovers weren't the first team to work under Shepard's command but it was Steel and his team, and the fact that Steel and his team had betrayed Shepard and worked as mercenaries. When he was done the rovers looked at Shepard in shock." I know this is quite a shock to you rovers." Master said.

I'll say." Hunter replied.

you'll say what?" Boom-a-Rang asked, Hunter just rolled his eye's.

Just then the alarm went off, then master switched the T.V. behind to see what was going on." Rovers we've got a robbery in progress in Dallas." Master said.

We're on it, let's hit the road rovers." Hunter said.

Then the rovers gave a group howl and ran out of the briefing room to the aircraft hanger, then professor Hubert walked out of a corner(the rovers didn't see him)." Why didn't you tell Hunter?" Hubert asked.

Tell Hunter what?" Master asked cocking his head slightly.

Who Steel really is." Hubert replied.

I told all the rovers who he was." Master replied to Huberts reply.

No I mean who Steel **really **is." Hubert replied to the masters reply to Hubert's reply.(sure is alot of replying isn't there)

I didn't want it to change his performance in combat against him." Master answered.

Good thing too." A voice from the dark said.

Who's there?" Master demanded.

Then slowly a dog walked out, it was Steel." How did-."

I get in?" Steel interuptedthe Master." Simple, I hitched a ride." Steel said.

What do you want Steel?" Master asked.

Steel walked up to him until they were just a short distance away from each other." You to stay quite." Steel answered with an evil grin.

Suddenly the Master felt a sharp pain hit his gut with tremendous force, he gasped and looked down to see that Steel had put a knife in him, Hubert charged Steel in hopes that he would be able to get him away from the Master but only succeeded in getting knocked unconscious courteous of Steel's foot, then Steel pulled the knife out and Master dropped to the floor, then Steel crouched down and said." This has only just begun." Then Steel got up and managed to ex filtrate the base.

Road Rovers headquarters, 21:30 hours

The rovers had just got through stopping the robbers and sent them to jail." Boy those robbers were really annoying." Hunter said.

I know, I had to bite one in the tooshierepeatedly just get him to shut up, but on the bright side I made it to 1000 toshie bitings." Blitz proudly stated.

That's real pleasent to hear." Boom-a-Rang said sarcastically.

Then the rovers walked into the briefing where they would usually get a de-brief, but instead they were met by Hubert telling them what happend to the Master." Is he alright?" Hunter asked in a concerned voice.

The knife did some damage but he'll live." Hubert replied.

The Rovers sighed in relief but they were still very concerned, Steel had managed to get in without anyone knowing and now they knew he knew where the base was located." Well at least he's gone now." Colleen said.

Then the rovers went to the medical treatment room where master was but Hubert stayed behind." We'll see him again." Hubert thought to himself." Like he said" this has only just begun.

The next Morning

Mercenary headquarters, 06:00 hours

The mercenaries were gathering around the kitchen to get some breakfast." Anyone seen Steel?" A black Labrador named Shadow asked.

Haven't seen him since 06:00 yesterday morning." A Dalmatian named Stalker replied.

Well it's not often he gets a vacation." A German Shepard named Blaze said." Wouldn't be surprised if stayed out for-."

Then Steel walked through the door and walked in the kitchen." Hey Shadow." Steel greeted.

24 hours." Blaze finished.

Hey Steel." Shadow greeted.

Why are ya back from your vacation so soon boss?" Stalker asked.

I thought you guys missed me too much." Steel replied.

Well it's good to have ya back boss." Blaze said.

Would you 2 stop callin' me boss." Steel said to Stalker and Blaze.

Okay Steel." Blaze replied.

Then the mercs had some breakfast and continued their normal routine, Steel was on sentry duty(It's kinda like a guard) when 2 strangers in hoods walked toward the base." Excuse me, I need to speak to your boss." One of the strangers said.(I'll give ya 3 guesses who it is)

Steel gave the stranger a confused glare." What would this guy want with Sampson?" Steel thought to himself." I'm sorry, my boss isn't up for chit chat right now." Steel said giving the stranger a serious look.

Trust me, I'll make it worth your while." The Stranger said pulling out a fairly big stack of money, Steel paused for a moment then he took the money and took the strangers inside, they walked until they were just outside the room where their leader Sampson was.

Let me talk to him then I'll tell ya when it's safe to come in." Steel said, the Strangers nodded and Steel walked into a room and about ten feet into the office there sat an Alaskin Husky named Sampson doing some paperwork." Hey Sampson." Steel greeted.

Sampson looked up at Steel." Hey Steel, what do ya need?" Sampson asked.

We got 2 strangers who want to talk to ya." Steel answered.

Unless they've got some money I can't talk right now." Sampson said, then Steel pulled the money they gave him out to show Sampson, Sampson saw this with a very interested look." Send them in." Sampson said.

Steel nodded and opened the door to let the strangers in." Take a seat." Sampson insisted, then the strangers sat down." So what can we do for ya?" Sampson asked.

The strangers took off the hoods to reveal their faces, it was Parvo and the Groomer." We would like to do some business with you." Parvo said with a wicked grin.

Continue." Sampson said.

We're trying to get our business set up so we may do business with our clients." Parvo said.

Sorry we're not business managment." Sampson said.

But that's not reason we need you." Parvo said.

Sampson looked Parvo straght in the eye, he paused for moment before replying." I'm listening.

Good, we're trying to get it done but a certain team keeps getting in our way." Parvo said.

And that team would be?" Sampson asked.

The Road Rovers." Parvo replied." You see every time we've almost completed what we're about to do the Rovers always come in and ruin everything." Parvo said.

Sampson stared at Parvo for moment." You're General Parvo right?" Sampson asked.

That would be me." Parvo replied." And this is my second-in-command Groomer." Parvo said gesturing to Groomer.

Well how can we be of help?" Sampson asked.

We need you to capture the rovers and bring them to me." Parvo answered with a wicked grin.

Sampson looked Parvo in the eye for a moment." What's in it for us?" Sampson asked.

Parvo thought for a moment before answering." How does 10 million sound?" Parvo asked knowing Sampson would take the money.

Sampson was bought at that moment and gave a wicked grin of his own." It's a deal." Sampson answered putting out his hand. (or paw I guess I should say)

Good." Parvo said as he shook Sampson's hand.

We'll need some info on the rovers." Sampson said.

I've got all the information about the rovers except for their weaknesses and the location of their base." Parvo replied.

Good, we'll start a 12:00." Sampson replied." Steel, tell the team to be in the briefing room at 12:00 hours sharp." Sampson ordered.

Yes sir." Steel replied, then he walked out of the room and went to his team." This is the beginningof the end for the rovers." Parvo stated.

Aye sir, that it is." Groomer replied, then the 2 went into their usual evil laughter.

**Uh oh, this isn't looking good for the rovers, hope ya liked this chap, I'll get the next one up ASAHP, and I'll bet your wondering who Steel is too? Well don't worry I'll get to it in later chaps, God bless and keep moving forward**


	5. Parvo's back

**Authors note: I own nothing**

Chapter 5

Parvo's back

Road Rover headquarters, 07:30

The rovers were at the training course, if they were going to fight Steel and his team they had to be ready, the rovers had just finished and were tallying the scores." Great job every body." Hunter said." Except for you Blitz, you died 2 seconds into the match according to the scores." Hunter finished.

Darn." Blitz said disappointed.

The only thing that posed a problem is we did it a bit too slow." Hunter said.

Wait so me dying wasn't a problem?" Blitz asked.

No not really." Boom-a-Rang said.

Shut it." Blitz replied.

Let's go through again and try to do it a little faster and without Blitz dying." Hunter said.

Yes sir." The rovers replied.

Then the rovers went through the course again and did it in less the 90 seconds." That's better." Hunter commented." But Blitz you still died according to the score.

Darn." Blitz said a little frustrated.

Then Huberts voice came over the intercom." Rovers report to the labratory." Hubert said.

Well let's not keep him waiting." Hunter said.

Then the rovers were walking when they ran into Charlie." Hey guys." Charlie greeted.

Hey Charlie, how's it waggin?" Hunter asked.

Charlie looked a little confused." That means how's it going." Colleen said seeing Charlie's confusion.

Oh." Charlie replied." Hey guys mind if I come with ya?" Charlie asked.

I don't guess it'll do any harm." Hunter replied.

Great." Charlie said.

Charlie walked with the rovers down to the lab, talking about Sasha all the way down the hall." Sounds like you're really hooked on her." Hunter said.

Stalker's more the word." Boom-a-Rang said, then he got punched in the arm by Cleo who was a little ticked off."Ouch." Boom-a-Rang said as he rubbed the part of his arm that was hit.

You deserved it." Cleo said.

I've been trying to ask her.." Charlies voice trailed off.

Well?" Hunter asked.

Charlie paused for a second before answering with." If she would marry me.

The rovers were a little surprised at this." Well, why haven't you yet?" Hunter asked.

Just nervous I guess." Charlie answered.

Well don't get nervous." Boom-a-Rang said only to be punched in the shoulder by Colleen." What is it hit Boom-a-Rang repeatedly day?" Boom-a-Rang asked pretty frustrated.

You deserve it." Colleen said.

The Rovers walked and reached the lab and walked into the lab, but it was empty and there was no sign of Hubert anywhere." Somethings not right here." Hunter said with un-ease in his voice.

I know what you mean." Colleen replied.

The rovers looked around but found nothing, the from out of nowhere a bunch of cano-sapiens jumped out and lit up the rovers, but it wasn't with bullets or tranqs, it was paintballs." What the." Hunter said.

Gotcha!" One of the cano-sapiens said.

Man we lit you guys up." The other cano-sapien said.

who are you guys?" Hunter asked.

The cano-sapiens removed there masked and showed they were the space rovers." What in hecks going up?" Exile asked.

Don't you mean what the heck is going on." Persia asked.

This was a test." A familiar voice said from behind the rovers, then the rovers looked behind them and saw the Master on a pair of crutches.

Master!" The rovers gasped.

Yeah it's me, and unfortunately you failed the test." Master said.

What kind of test was this?" Charlie asked.

A test to see how fast you would re-act and counter the threat." Master replied.

Guess we need a little work on that huh." Hunter said.

Hey where's Blitz?" Cleo asked.

Who?" Colleen teased.

Then a gasp was heard and the rovers looked behind them and two of the space rovers were missing." Hey where'd they go." Persia asked.

Then from out of nowhere Blitz and Boom-a-Rang jumped from the ceiling and lit the space rovers up with paintballs." What the heck." Charlie said.

Boo-Yah!" Boom-a-Rang exclaimed.

Ja high five." Blitz said putting his hand in the air, then Boom-a-Rang gave a high five.

Excellent." Master complemented." You two passed.

lucky dogs." Hunter said in fake irritation." Congrats guys.

Then Boom-a-Rang shot two paintballs and hit Colleen and Cleo in their arm armor." That's for earlier." Boom-a-Rang said.

You better not let me catch you." Cleo said running after Boom-a-Rang, Boom-a-Rang just ran the other direction laughing his head off.

They make such a cute couple don't they?" Colleen asked.

They're a couple?" Hunter asked.

Colleen just rolled her eyes." Rovers you are dismissed." Master said.

Then the rovers were leaving the room." Hey how do you guys think about a paintball war?" One of the space rovers asked.

Sounds good to me." Hunter replied.

Good then let's get going." Persia said.

Then the rovers went to do their paintball war, meanwhile Shepard and Hubert were having a discussion." Do you think their ready?" Hubert asked.

I hope so." Shepard replied." Steel's going to be a tough opponent.

Do you think we'll lose anybody?" Hubert asked.

I would hope not but with someone like Steel it's hard to say." Shepard replied.

Then master walked off into his office.

Mercenary headquarters, 08:30 hours

Steel and Sampson were having a discussion in Sampson's office." You sure you can trust this Parvo guy?" Steel asked.

Why do ya ask?" Sampson asked.

I just have a bad feeling about this, the guy seems kinda slick to me." Steel replied.

Steel he's paying us 10 million dollars, he can be as slick as he wants as long as we get the money." Sampson replied.

I just don't trust him." Steel said.

We're doing the job Steel, that's my last word on the subject." Sampson said.

Steel got up from his chair and moved to the door." He's my final word on the subject." Steel said." If you measure the gain you better count the loss." Steel finished.

What's that supposed to mean?" Sampson asked.

It means we won't be able to spend the money if we're all dead." And with that Steel left the room.

You're one paranoid dog, Steel." Sampson said to himself.

Steel was in his living quarters, he pulled a picture out of his pocket of a golden retriever mix on a small farm posing for the camera." I hope you're all right honey." Steel said with a smile." You and our son." Steel said with a hoping smile, then he put the picture in his pocket and went back to his team.

**Well another hint right there, if you know who he is PM me but don't put it on the review page because other people may want to find out for them selves, anyways hope a liked it, Please R&R, God bless and keep moving forward.**


	6. Secret's unveiled

**Authors note: Since most of you already probably figured out who Steel was I'm leaving closure on this chapter to those of you who don't know who he is, hope ya enjoy :) P.S. I own nothing**

Chapter 6

Secrets unveiled

Road Rovers headquarters, 08:35 hours

The rovers were in the middle of their paintball war." **HIT THE DIRT!**" Hunter yelled as Paintballs flew all around him and his team.

They're gonna flank us." Boom-a-Rang said.

Then reinforce the flanks." Hunter ordered.

Roger that." Colleen said.

The rovers were in a tight spot, since there was a huge numbers difference the space rovers decided they would give them enough troops to make the battle even, except for the fact Cleo was on the other team, then the other team went around the rovers flanks but the rovers were prepared and repelled the attack." Okay time to counter attack." Hunter said.

What's the plan?" Colleen asked.

I'll take Exile, Blitz and 9 of the space rovers and attack the front, when we draw their fire you take Boom-a-Rang, Shag and another 7 of the space rovers and hit their right flank." Hunter said.

Got it, let's move." Colleen said, then they executed the plan, the other team opened fire Hunter's team in the front, once their fire was fully drawn Colleen's team hit their flanks, the battle was lasting quite awhile until their were only 2 people who hadn't been hit by a paintball, Boom-a-Rang and Cleo.

Okay man if you take out Cleo we'll win the battle." Hunter said.

And remember if she takes you out that we'll lose and you'll be humiliated because you lost against a girl." Blitz said.

Thanks for the support Blitz." Boom-a-Rang replied sarcastically.

Then Boom-a-Rang went to find Cleo, little did he know he was being hunted from a forested flank by Cleo herself, then he stopped to look at his surroundings, Cleo thought it was a perfect time to aim and take out Boom-a-Rang, but un-beknownst to her, Boom-a-Rang had a sly grin on his face and before Cleo knew it he dodged her paintballs and fired back at , his shots missed and she ducked in cover, Boom-a-Rang sweared to himself and moved to cover." She's good." He said to himself.

You bet I am." Cleo said from behind him, Boom-a-Rang looked behind him and Cleo was squeezing the trigger, but just before she could let loose a load of paintballs onto him he wrestled the paintball gun out of her hand and emptied the ammo from it and sat it on the ground, but instead of going for his weapon he went into a battle stance." You've got to be joking." Cleo said.

Come 'n' get it." Boom-a-Rang taunted.

Cleo got up and they started to circle each other." You do realize I'm not going to go easy on you." Cleo said.

Then this should be interesting." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Then Cleo charged in and tried to get a kick on him, but Boom-a-Rang dodged and tried an uppercut but Cleo grabbed his arm and put him in an arm lock, but he countered and got out of it and manged to hook his arms under hers and took her to the ground, but she put up a fight and they rolled down a slope, then they started laughing as they went down, then when they finally reached the bottom Boom-a-Rang managed to get on top of Cleo and pinned her." I win." Boom-a-Rang said with a warm smile, Cleo giggled slightly, then she jerked her head forward and kissed him on the nose, Boom-a-Rang's heart started thumping at that moment, when he saw Cleo's smiling face the sun seemed to make her glow like an angel, it made Boom-a-Rangs heart melt, Boom-a-Rang was moving his lips slowly to hers, both Boom-a-Rang's and Cleo's eye's started to droop more and more, and their face's moved closer and closer and.......Got totally interrupted by the rover hollering their friends names." Crikey." Boom-a-Rang said in a frustrated tone in his voice.

Boom-a-Rang got up and helped Cleo up, they picked up their equipment and followed the sound of their comrades voices and met up with them." So who won?" Persia asked.

Oh, she did." Boom-a-Rang replied gesturing toward Cleo.

Then Persia's team started cheering then the picked Cleo up and started chanting her name." Awesome game everybody!" Hunter yelled.

Boom-a-Rang was walking away." Ja but Boom-a-Rang lost to a girl." Blitz teased.

Boom-a-Rang stopped in his tracks when he heard that, then he slowly turned around to look Blitz straight in the eye." What are you insinuating?" Boom-a-Rang asked with a very serious tone in his voice.

No guy should ever get beat up by a girl." Blitz teased again.

Says the guy who gets his butt kicked by a girl everyday." Boom-a-Rang retorted.

Are you saying I'm a wimp?" Blitz asked with a serious tone.

Maybe." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Come on guys." Hunter said wanting to end the argument, but his words seemed to land on deaf ears cause they didn't budge, then he got an Idea." Hey guys the colas are on me!" Hunter yelled.

That got their attention immediately and they ran back in the base." Worked like a charm." Hunter said to himself before walking back into the base.

Meanwhile the space rovers had stopped chanting Cleo and she had been left off at her room, then Boom-a-Rang walked by her room but as he passed the door he was dragged in and pinned against the wall." O.K. I'll talk!" Boom-a-Rang said in a threatened tone of voice." At age 7 in dog years I let the cat take the blame for the gift I left on the carpet, the torn up furniture and eating 2 pairs of underware, at age 10 in dog years I used the seesaw as a catupult to launch the cat across the yard, I couldn't resist when I saw it on homeward bound." Boom-a-Rang finished, then he calmed down and saw it was Cleo who was holding him, he also saw her look of confusion on her face." Oh it's just you." Boom-a-Rang said in relief." Pretend you didn't hear anything I sa--" Boom-a-Rang was cut off by Cleo pressing her lips against his, Boom-a-Rang was confused for a second but then his eye's slowly drooped and he returned her kiss, a minute later they broke the kiss.

Thank you." Cleo said.

For what?" Boom-a-Rang asked with a confused look on his face.

For giving me the win in the paintball war." Cleo replied.

Oh that, I woulda givin' that to anyone." Boom-a-Rang insisted.

Are you sure?" Cleo asked with a devilish grin on her face, Boom-a-Rang felt on of her hands running up his spine.

Then Cleo grabbed his collar and strated pulling him to the balcony." What are you doing?" Boom-a-Rang asked nervously.(After being thrown off a cliff once I'd probably be nervous too)

Just givin you a little R&R." Cleo said in a romantic tone.

Once Boom-a-Rang heard that he very willingly if not eagerly followed her out to the balcony.

Meanwhile Hunter was in the hanger making arrangements to visit his mother, once every thing was ready he wrote a note to let everyone know where he was and took off in the sonic rover.

Wyoming ,09:45 hours

Hunter landed on the hill above the farm where his mother, Molly lived, Hunter jumped over the fence and saw his mother sitting on the porch." Hey mom." Hunter greeted.

Molly quickly snapped her head around." Hello son." Molly said (in dog language cause she's not a cano-sapien) happily, it had been awhile since Hunter visited, she walked up to him and Hunter kneeled down to hug her." It's great to see you again son." Molly said, then Hunter released his hug.

It's great to see you too mom." Hunter said.

Well let's get back to the porch, I wanna hear everything on what's been going on." Molly asked eagerly, so Hunter sat on the porch and had been telling her about alot of the things that had happened, including the part where Steel had beat the crud out of them in the fleabite cafe.(he didn't mention his name though he just said it was a wanted mercenary)

Wow." Molly said when Hunter was finished." I'm just glad you or any of your friends wern't hurt too severly." Molly said.

Yeah well we'll get him as soon as he strikes again." Hunter reassured.

Do you know his name?" Molly asked.

Yeah his name is Steel." Hunter replied.

Right at the moment when Hunter mentioned Steel she looked at him with eye's as wide as saucers." Mom are you alright?" Hunter asked concernedly.

What did he look like?" Molly asked.

Um.. he was a golden retriever mix, that's about all I could tell ya." Hunter replied.

Was he missing a ring finger on his left hand?" Molly asked.

Yeah." Hunter replied.

Molly sat down and sighed deeply." Son, I think it's time I tell you somesthing I should of told you a long time ago." Molly said.

It was a fairly long talk, about 30 minutes at most, Molly told Hunter something he would never forget, that Steel was Hunters Father.

**Now ya now who Steel is, hope ya liked it, it was pretty fun for me to write this chap:) I'll get the next chap up as soon as I can, God bless and keep moving forward. And one more note, when my one of my charecters, Cleo says she's"Just givin you a little R&R" they are not doing anything above a G rating, just wanted to be clear on that. God bless and Keep moving forward.**


	7. Secret's unveiled pt 2

**Authors note: I own none of the road rover charecters besides the ones that were never in the show, the others belong to their respectful owners, please enjoy this next Chapter.....Or else(just kidding)**

Chapter 7

Secrets unveiled pt.2

Wyoming, 10:30 hours

Molly had told Hunter everything about Steel, by the end of the talk Hunter was completely speechless." I know your probably mad at me for not telling you sooner." Molly said.

No mom I'm not mad at you." Hunter said." But I can't believe the person we're trying to catch is my father.

I'm sorry I never told you." Molly said.

It's okay mom." Hunter said, then Hunter got off the porch." Well mom I'll see ya later.

Be careful son." Molly said.

I will." Hunter replied, then he started to walk away.

And Hunter." Molly said as she got up.

Hunter looked back at his mom." What?" Hunter asked.

Please try not to hurt him when you find him." Molly said.

I'll try mom." Hunter said plainly, then he walked up to the sonic rover and flew back to base.

Road Rovers headquarters, 11:45 hours

Hunter just got back into the hanger of the base and walked to the living room where some of the other rovers were watching T.V." Hey comrade." Exile greeted.

Hey Exile." Hunter replied plainly.

Exile noticed something different about Hunter, he wasn't his cheerful self." Something bothering you comrade?" Exile asked.

No I'm fine." Hunter replied plainly, then he walked through the living room and walked to his room.

I'll check on him." Colleen said.

Colleen walked just outside Hunter's room and knocked on the door." It's open." Hunter said plainly, then Colleen walked in and saw Hunter sitting on the floor and throwing a tennis ball onto the floor and the ball bounced off the floor and hit the wall and bounced back to him.

Are you okay Hunter?" Colleen asked." You weren't really yourself.

I'm fine." Hunter replied plainly.

Then Colleen walked up to him and sat down right next to him." You can say anything to me." Colleen said." You know that right?

Hunter stopped throwing the ball and turned toward Colleen." You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Hunter said seriously.

Yes I would, you know you can tell me." Colleen replied.

Hunter sighed." It's about Steel." Hunter said.

What did he do?" Colleen asked.

He married my mom back in 95 and turns out he's my father." Hunter replied.

WHAT?" Colleen exclaimed and shot up.

Shhhh, I don't want anyone else to figure this out." Hunter said." I want this to stay a secret.

How is this possible?" Colleen asked." You're nothing like him.

Sit down and I'll tell you the whole story." Hunter replied, then Colleen sat down and listned as Hunter told her what his mom told him about Steel.

Mercenary headquarters, 12:00 hours

The Mercenaries had gathered in the briefing room where Sampson, Parvo and the Groomer were setting up the briefing." Good evening gentlemen." Sampson said." I know your wondering why we are here, well you'll soon find out, we are being assigned to capture an elite unit known the Road Rovers." Sampson said, then he stepped aside." Parvo you may take it from here." Sampson said.

Thank you Sampson, now as we were saying the Rovers are an Elite unit." Parvo said, then he turned to a cano-mutant behind the mercenaries." Show the images." He told mutant, then the mutant put a lide into the projector and an image of the rovers." These are the rovers, an elite unit trained to take on elite enemy's, my own cano-mutants have tried very hard to destroy this unit but all ending in failure." Parvo said as images behind them scrolling threw a series of photos of the cano mutants getting their butts kicked by the rovers, but then a picture of Parvo in a fetal position sucking his thumb with a text bubble above him saying"I want my Blankie", then Blaze fell out of his seat laughing his head off, along with Stalker and some of the other mutants, Steel and Shadow just grinned as wide as they could and gave each other a low five." What's so funny?" Parvo asked.

Sampson walked up to Parvo and tapped his shoulder, then Parvo turned around and looked at the projector screen and saw the picture." who did this!?" Parvo asked infuriated.

Then Steel got up and walked up to Parvo." So you're the one who did this." Groomer said.

I know I know, I could've done alot better with the text bubble, like instead it saying I want my mommy." Steel joked.

You'll pay for this, mutants, attack him." Parvo ordered.

Then 3 cano-mutants came down and were in positions to fight him, Blaze was about to leave hi seat to help but the mutants already lunged at him, but it was with out success, the first cano-mutant was knocked out cold before anyone knew it and the second one was hit in the gut and then tossed across the room and the third one was taken down and a choke hold was applied and within 15 seconds it was out cold." Impressive." Groomer commented.

Steel got up and cracked his neck." Ah that's better." Steel said in relief, then he turned to Parvo who's jaw hit the floor in amazment.

How did you do that?" Parvo asked with his jaw still hitting the floor.

First off, close your mouth you're gonna attract flies. Second, you've made the same mistake over and over and over again." Steel replied.

And what may that be?" Parvo asked.

You under estimate your opponent repeatedly and you don't use the proper tools against them." Steel replied.

And what may the tools be to use against the rovers?" Parvo asked not completely convinced.

Give me some of the tapes of them fighting and I could tell ya." Steel replied.

How will that help?" Parvo asked still not totally convinced.

Do you want us to take out the rovers or not?" Steel asked.

Yes but--."

Then give me the tapes or it's no deal." Steel interupted.

Parvo thought this over for a moment, then he decided taking out the rovers was more important than his issues with Steel." Alright I'll give you the tapes." Parvo said.

Good." Steel replied." I'll report back by 07:00 hours tommorow morning."Steel said as he grabbed the tapes a cano-mutant was giving him and started to walk back to his corters, then he stopped." Oh by the way just in case you didn't know, 07:00 means 7:00 o'clock in the morning." Steel said, then he walked away, but then Sampson caught up to him.

You nearly costed me a deal of a life time back there." Sampson said.

But I didn't." Steel replied.

Steel you're getting a little out of hand." Sampson said.

Is that a threat?" Steel asked clearly un-threatned.

No, it's a warning, if you cost me this deal, I will kill you myself." Sampson replied, then Sampson walked back to his office.

Such a charming individual." Steel said sarcasticly, then he went back into his living corters.

**Well there ya have it, it's nothing special(of course neither are the other chapters) but I hope ya liked it and if ya didn't you wouldn't be reading these words right here, God bless and keep moving forward.**


	8. Trouble here, Trouble there

**Authors note: I own nothing but my pants and shirt :) **

Chapter 8

Trouble here, Trouble there

Road Rover headquarters, 12:15 hours

Hunter had told everything his mother told him about Steel." Wow." Was all she could sa about the whole story he had told her.

I know, but let's just keep this between us." Hunter said.

Why?" Colleen asked.

Because if 2 certain someones and by certain someones I mean Boom-a-Rang and Blitz find out about this they'll blirt it out everywhere and let's say that the world knew about it and the next time we try to catch and he escapes what do ya think the media and people are gonna think?" Hunter asked.

Traitor in the team." Colleen replied.

Exactly, then if he gets away a few more times the government may think the same thing and shut the team down." Hunter said.

Yeah I see what you mean." Colleen replied.

So let's just let this be our little secret, okay?" Hunter asked.

Alright, just between the 2 of us." Colleen replied with a reassuring smile.

Alright then." Hunter said smiling back, then he got up and headed toward the door but Colleen stopped him before he could leave.

How long has it been since we were on a date alone together?" Colleen asked with a devilish grin.

Hunter caught the message and grinned back." Hows about 7:30 tomorrow evening, I could have Shag make something non toilet water based." Hunter replied.

It's a date." Colleen replied.

Great." Hunter said excitedly, then he kissed her and left the room.

Meanwhile Boom-a-Rang walked through a hallway but heard something that sounded like fighting and a little girl screaming in a room on his left(give ya 3 guesses who it is)." What the heck?" Boom-a-Rang asked himself.

Then the door opened and Blitz flew out screaming." And stay out you pervert!" One of the space rover females said, then she slammed door as hard as she could.

Blitz was starting to pick himself." What in the world did you say to her?" Boom-a-Rang asked, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Get off my case." Blitz snapped as he got up.

You really don't know how to get a woman do you?" Boom-a-Rang asked with his arms crossed.

Neither do you." Blitz replied angrily.

Excuse me but who's currently dating Cleo?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

Blitz's ears flatned." You." Blitz replied.

Hey guys." charlie said as he walked down the hall." What's going on.

Blitz is having some girl trouble." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Ah is that what the screaming was about, speaking of which who was screaming?" Charlie asked.

That would be Blitz." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Charlie grinned ear to ear and tried his best not to laugh but didn't do a good job of it." It's not funny." Blitz said.

Relax mate, cause we're here help." Boom-a-Rang said.

Huh?" Charlie asked cocking his head.

Yeah we're going to show him how to get a woman." Boom-a-Rang said.

Really?" Blitz perked up.

Yeah, follow us." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Then they walked until they were just outside the living room where Persia the space rover was sitting." Okay mate here's your chance." Boom-a-Rang said.

What do I do?" Blitz asked.

Sweet talk her." Charlie replied.

Complement her eye's." Boom-a-Rang said.

And be my self." Blitz said, then he started walking into the living room but was stopped by hand being put on his shoulder and jerking him back.

Bad idea." Boom-a-Rang said as he jerked Blitz back.

What?" Blitz asked confused.

Being yourself is the worst thing you could do." Boom-a-Rang said.

But that's what everything else says." Blitz replied.

Yeah but non of them met you, trust me don't be **your **self." Boom-a-Rang insisted.

Blitz thought for a moment(OMG He thought something it's a miracle!!!!) then he nodded in agreement and walked into the living room.

Do you think we gave him the right advice?" Charlie asked.

Come on." Boom-a-Rang replied." What could possibly go wrong.

No sooner did he say that Blitz was screaming and both Boom-a-Rang and Charlie looked disgusted.

I didn't know an arm could bend back that far." Boom-a-Rang said with his eye's wide open.

It can't." Charlie replied with his eye's wide open, then the both of them slowly walked away from the living room.

Mercenary headquarters, 19:00 hours

Steel had been studying the tapes of the rovers, he had learned alot about the rovers from them, the tactics they use, the weapons, the individuals themselves and how they react in different situations, watching piece by piece how the inner team mechanics worked and thought of how to counter them, Steel had studied also how innovative their leader ,Hunter was." Now that's my boy." He though to himself, he knew Hunter would be an unpredictable opponent, but then he saw something on the tape that was Hunters one real weakness." Hello." Steel said with an interested tone as he learned the weakness that could bring Hunter down easily." This will be very useful." Steel said, he continued to watch the tapes to learn about the rovers, by 22:00 hours he had learned all he needed to learn about the rovers, now that he learned what he needed it was looking like the begining of the end for the rovers from Steels perspective.

**Well guys here's chapter 8:) sorry it took me awhile to update but I've had some serious sessions of writers block, and also sorry if the chap was a bit short but like I said I've had writers block and have been planning my next move to my fanfics, hope ya liked the chap, I'll update ASAHP(As soon as humanly possible), God bless and keep moving forward**


	9. Storm Rising

**Authors note: This chapter is probably going to be boring for most of my viewers(I could count them on one hand) but I Promise it gets better later on.**

Chapter 9

Storm Rising

Mercenary headquarters, 07:00 hours the next morning

The mercenaries and cano-mutants had gathered in the briefing room where Steel was giving a briefing." Morning gentlemen." Steel said." I know your aware of the mission to take out the rovers, before we can do that we need learn more about the rovers.

Oh great, school." Blaze muttered.

Steel turned to the monitor and took a disk and put it in a disk drive and a video of the rovers in combat started playing and Steel faced his team and the mutants." The rovers are an elite multi-national force, they are trained to take on elite units and take them down fast, they have gone through many missions ranging from counter-terrorism and hostage rescue to taking on police work and stopping robbers, the individuals have super powers themselves." Steel then turned back to the computer." Computer, show profile of Exile Mikhailovich Zanhusky." Steel said to the computer, a few seconds later a profile of Exile appeared." Exile is a Siberian Husky, super powers include super strength, heat vision, ice vision, and night vision.

Sounds like the guy has good vision." Blaze said.

He will no doubt probably be our toughest target." Steel said." The next hard one is going to be the collie.

What collie?" Blaze asked.

Computer, profile Colleen Blair." Steel said, then a few seconds later a profile appeared of Colleen." This one is Colleen Blair, super powers include expertise in close combat and cunning." Steel said, after a period of about 10 minutes he profiled every rover.

So how do we take them out?" Blaze asked.

Yeah all we know is their super powers." A cano-mutant said.

We use their weakness's, for example, Colleen is and expert in close combat but a long range attack while she's distracted will take her down easy." Steel replied.

How do we do that?" Parvo asked.

She's having dinner with another rover tonight." Steel replied.

How do you know that?" Parvo asked cocking his head suspiciously.

I planted a series of bugs in the base." Steel replied

Wait a minute." Parvo said." You knew where the base was?

Yeah." Steel replied.

Why didn't you tell us?" Parvo asked angrily.

Because you would of just rushed in and tried to take them out without a plan." Steel replied.

Are you insulting my patience?" Parvo asked.

No, I would never do that." Steel replied sarcastically.

How dare you insult my general." Groomer said angrily, then she pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Steel, but just as she squeezed the trigger Steel pulled out his pistol and aimed it, Groomer squeezed the trigger and the shot went off, but it didn't hit Steel, Groomer looked in shock as she saw the muzzle of Steel's pistol smoking." What happened?" Groomer asked.

Did I mention I have a power of my own." Steel replied.

What?" Parvo asked.

You see, at certain times I can slow down time and react faster to oncoming danger, that's how I shot your bullet and stopped it from hitting me." Steel replied." Now can I please get back to my briefing?

Yes you may." Parvo replied still in shock from what happened.

Thank you." Steel said." Now onto the next rover, computer, show profile of Blitz Von Hilts." Steel said, then a profile of Blitz appeared." Blitz's main weakness is the fact he'll charge without orders, making him an easier target.

He went on with the weakness's of each rover, Cleo's weakness being the same as Colleens, Boom-a-Rangs being close combat against more than one opponent, Shag's being the fact that he's a coward, Exiles only weakness was being occupied from the front and being tranqed from the back." And now we reach Hunter, this one is a very tough opponent, he is innovative and strong willed, there's is only one weakness to him." Steel said, then he screened a video of him and Colleen." The collie, if you tranq her no doubt he'll take her to the medical center and where we'll nab her.

Wait a minute, wouldn't that just be taking her down?" Blaze asked.

Not the way I've planned it." Steel replied.

How did you plan it?" Parvo asked.

Just trust me." Steel said.

Alright." Parvo replied after a few moments of thought.

Good." Steel replied." Now follow me to this table." Steel said gesturing to a strange looking table, instead of having a place where you sit it was solid all around, then when everybody was there Steel pushed a button on the table and a 3-D layout of the Road Rover HQ appeared on the top." This is a 3-D map of the base, here is the place where Hunter and Colleen will be." Steel said pointing to a porch just outside the base." That's where you come in, Stalker." Steel said." You'll put on the ridge right here." Steel pointed to a ridge that was in scale about 200 meters away from the porch." You'll be there with a sniper rifle and be in charge of taking down the collie." Steel said." I've designed a special tranq munition that'll reach the collie with no problem. Parvo, you'll need to take as many mutants as you can and hit the front, me and the rest of my team will be hitting from behind as soon as Hunter takes Colleen back to the medical center, we'll nab the collie, get Shepard and support your forces attacking the front, do you agree with the plan?" Steel asked.

Will you lead us to the base?" Parvo asked.

Yes." Steel replied.

Then I'll go forth with your plan." Parvo said.

Good, now you'll have to organize your forces, cause we'll be hitting the headquarters at 7:45 P.M. this evening." Steel said.

Alright then." Parvo replied, then he started to walk away.

Oh and one more thing." Steel said.

What?" Parvo asked.

Don't touch the retriever." Steel said.

Why not?" Parvo asked.

That's my own reason." Steel replied.

Parvo thought for a moment." Alright, the retrievers yours." Parvo said.

Alright, let's get moving." Steel ordered his team.

Yes sir." Steel's team replied.

Then everybody started moving to get their gear, Steel on the other hand went back to his living quarters and pulled out the picture of his wife." Honey, please forgive me." Steel said tearing up, he stood there for a moment, then he wiped away his tears and put the picture back in his pocket, and started to gear up.

Road Rover Headquarters, 08:00 hours

Boom-a-Rang and Charlie were just outside Blitz's room." I hope he's alright." Boom-a-Rang said.

Yeah, we kinda owe him for what happend yesterday." Charlie replied.

Well do you got his soup?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

Sure do." Charlie replied.

Good, now let's go in their and apologize to Blitz." Boom-a-Rang said putting his hand(or paw) on the door knob.

Alright." Charlie replied.

Then Boom-a-Rang opened the door and they walked into Blitz's room, they saw Blitz lying in a hospital type of bed, wrapped up in bandages like a mummy and a full body cast over him and his arms and legs were elevated, Charlie and Boom-a-Rang walked over to the side of the bed and somehow found out he was awake." Hey mate." Boom-a-Rang greeted." Ya feeling better?

Blitz just groaned at his question." Good to hear." Boom-a-Rang said slapping blitz on the shoulder causing him to groan more.

We just wanted to come in and apologize for what happened yesterday." Charlie said.

Yeah, we didn't mean to get your fingers,forearms,elbows,upper arms, shoulders, neck, nose, skull, back, ribs, hips, thighs, knees, ankles and toes broken." Boom-a-Rang said.

Don't forget his Splein." Charlie said.

Right, that too." Boom-a-Rang said.

So to make it up to ya we're your personal slaves until you get better." Charlie said.

Blitz let out a scream, but it was muffled through the bandages and the cast." I think he said yay." Boom-a-Rang said.

Alright then let's get to it." Charlie said, then he took Blitz's soup and tried to feed it to him, but Charlie noticed it was a little hot and blew on it, causing some hot soup to fly into Blitz's face, causing him to scream but again it was muffled.

Here let me fluff your billow." Boom-a-Rang said, then he started to fluff Blitz's pillow unknowing hitting Blitz in the process of fluffing.

Let me adjust bed." Charlie said picking up the remote to the bed and pushing a button, the top and the foot of the bed came flying up and trapped Blitz head over heels, causing him to scream.

That wasen't suppose to happen." Charlie said.

Here give me the remote." Boom-a-Rang said taking the remote, then he pushed a button that made the bed go flat making him scream again, but it was muffled yet again by the bandages and the cast." Oh it was good like that?" Boom-a-rang asked thinking he said that, only getting a groan as an answer." Okay then." Boom-a-Rang said pushing the button making him go head over heels, causing him to scream again." Remember if you need us just holler." Boom-a-Rang said, then him and Charlie left the room.

I think we did a good thing in there." Charlie said with a gleeful smile.

Yeah I know, it feels good to know you're helping someone through a rough time." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Yeah it does." Charlie said.

Well let get some breakfast." Boom-a-Rang said walking toward the kitchen.

Right behind ya." Charlie replied and followed him.

**Well guys here's chapter 9, I know it's probably not as good as my usual work(meaning more suckish then usual) but I tried my best to give you a chapter you would like. Please R&R and I don't mind critics. God bless and keep moving forward. **


	10. Operation Takedown pt1

**Authors note: WARNING: This chapter contains Blood and violence, reader discretion is advised, and I don't own the road rovers, if I did the show wouldn't have been cancelled**

Chapter 10

Operation Take-down pt.1

Just out side the rover base, 19:15 hours

8 cano-sapiens guarded the out side of the rover base. There were some tents right around the hole where the rover base was located. Everything seemed very normal, the crickets were chirping and some birds were too. The cano-sapiens were relaxed as there was no sign that an attack would come. 3 of the cano-sapiens were at the tents and had started a camp fire, 2 out of the 3 were playing a game of poker." Show em'." One of the dogs said.

Then the other cano-sapien showed his cards and revealed he had 2 kings and a queen." Beat that." The canos-sapiensaid with a cocky grin.

Then the other dog showed his cards and showed he had 2 pairs of 10's." Just did." He replied with a grin of his own.

Ah you just got lucky." The other dog said shrugging off the loss.

Can the chatter you 2." The sergeant cano-sapien who was sitting on a box ordered them.

Face it sarge, nothing's comin' tonight." The other cano-sapien said." Nothings comin' here tomorrow night or the night after that or the night after that.

I said can the chatter." The sergeant ordered, then he looked up the crater and there was something strange, the crickets had stopped chirping and the birds too." Hey Ryan, what's going on up there?" The sergeant called, he was answered with complete silence, causing the sergeant to get off the box." Ryan? Sam? Are ya up there?" The sarge called.

Ah sarge don't even worry about it they probably just got too close to the crickets." The private shrugged.

Something ain't right." The sergeant said while bringing up his weapon in case something was wrong" This hasn't happened before.

Nah just relax sarge, there's now way in heck that anyone found this pl-." The privates word were cut short by a bullet hitting him straight in the neck, he went down grasping his neck with his hands.

Conner!" The other private said jumping to his friends side." It's gonna be alright man, just keep looking at me." The private said franticly.

Meanwhile the sarge was looking for the shooter, he squinted at a silhouette and fired 3 shots into it with an M16A4 used by the U.S. Army and Marines, he heard a grunt and the silhouette went down, then he saw quite a few silhouettes and fired at them, taking down whatever they were, as he was about to fire another shot when a round caught him in the head, killing him instantly.

It's gonna be alright man." The private said trying to stop the bleeding from the other privates neck, he was chocking on his own blood and was fading fast." Just keep an eye on me, it'll be alright." He continued to say to try and reassure his friend, but after a moment all his efforts proved futile, his friend had lost too much blood and had died from it." No....no come on man, you can't die on me." He said with tears starting to form n his eyes, then he started to burn with rage and grabbed a pistol and faced the shadows." Where are you!!!!" He shouted in rage." Come on show your self you coward!!!.

Ah now ya gone and hurt my feelings." Blaze said, causing the private to turn around and point the pistol at Blaze but Blaze quickly countered by wrestling the pistol out of the privates hand and knocking him to the ground." Now you're gonna join your friend, hehehe." Blaze said as he aimed the pistol at the privates head, but just as he was about to squeeze the trigger Steel came and kicked him straight in the face, then the private got up to face him but was shot by Steel's tranq pistol, which knocked him out almost instantly, after he was down he went over to Blaze who was picking himself up.

I told you we could do this mission non-lethally you idiot!" Steel said angrily.

Now where would be the fun in that." Blaze replied wiping some blood off his nose, then all the sudden Steel grabbed Blaze's neck and forced him to the ground.

I won't tolerate people who kill for pleasure in my team." Steel said with fire in his eye's.

So what are ya going to do?" Blaze asked un-threatened." Kill m-." Blaze's words were cut short by Steel tightening the grip of his throat to the point of where he couldn't breath, then Steel brought him eye to eye, there was something about Steels eye's that he had never seen before, he saw pure anger and hatred toward him, he had never before had this happen and it struck fear wright into the heart of Blaze as he saw Steel reach for his knife.

If I catch you killing someone when I say you could do it non lethally," Steel said as he brought his knife up, resting the tip of blade right over Blazes heart, striking more fear into him." I..will...kill you." Steel said with nothing but seriousness and anger in his voice." You understand?" Steel asked with the same tone of voice.

Blaze nodded." Good." Steel said bringing the knife up." Now just to be sure you know I'm serious." Steel said bringing the knife up to his head, Blaze started wondering what he was doing, he didn't have to wait long, Steel had used the knife to cut off most of Blazes ear, Blaze wanted to scream but Steels grip on his throat prevented him from it, the he let go of Blaze's throat, causing him to gasp for air and go into a coughing fit while grabbing what was left of his ear, Steel got up and put the knife back in it's sheath ans walked over to the hole.

The rest of Steels team walked out of the shadows and the cano-mutants did the same. Blaze was picking himself up when Stalker walked up to him, he gave him a look of disgust along with Blaze and some of the cano-mutants, then Blaze finally picked himself off the ground and walked over to Steel and the others.

So how do we get down?" Parvo asked.

Steel took off his back back and pulled out a very long rope, then he took a steak and put it in the ground." We do it old school, we're rappelling down." Steel replied as he grabbed the rope and started climbing down.

Meanwhile the rovers were doing they're normal routine, Charlie, Boom-a-Rang and Exile were waiting for dinner when Cleo walked into the room." Hey Cleo." Boom-a-Rang greeted.

Hey Boom-a-Rang." Cleo replied." Have you seen the condition Blitz has been in?

No I haven't-ski." Exile replied.

Some idiots they say went into his room and supposedly tried to help him." Cleo said.

That doesn't sound so idiotic." Exile replied.

That wasn't what was idotic." Cleo said." When they tried to help one of them blew soup into his face, then one of them tried luffing his pillow and hit his face in the process, then they tried adjusting his bed putting head over heels.

Sounds like one those coyote and road runner cartoon-ski." Exile said.

Boom-a-Rang and Charlie got a little big eyed at this." Did you guys know about this?" Cleo asked.

No." Boom-a-Rang and Charlie said suddenly and nervously.

Cleo took not of how nervous they were and asked." Do you know something about who did th-?

Hey where's Hunter and Colleen?" Boom-a-Rang asked wanting to avoid the question.

Oh they wanted an evening alone." Cleo replied." Now back to the questio-.

All the sudden Shag walked in with dinner." Oh great I'm starved." Charlie said.

Shag put food on every ones plate and carried a special dish for Hunter and Colleen.

Meanwhile Hunter and Colleen were on the porch waiting for Shag, after a few minutes Shag came and put the food on their plates, they didn't know that below the porch Steel ,Shadow and Blaze were waiting for their partner, Stalker to get into his position on the top of the ridge, Stalker was climbing the rock face to the ridge, he reached the ridge and pulled his suppressed M110 semi-automatic sniper rifle and went prone, he pulled the bipod down and set up, he sat his rifle aside and looked through a pair of Binoculars and ranged the distance between the ridge and the porch. Once he had the range he got his rifle and aimed down the scope." Steel, this is Stalker. I have visual and range on target alpha, requesting permission to engage." Stalker said into his head-set.

Steel went onto the radio with Parvo." Are you're forces in their designated positions?" Steel asked quitly as not to alert Hunter and Colleen.

Yes and their awaiting orders." Parvo replied.

Good." Steel said, then he switched his channel on the radio to Stalkers frequency." Stalker, this is Steel. You have permission to engage." Steel said quietly.

Roger that, taking the shot." Stalker replied. He aimed down his scope and put the crosshairs over Colleen's arm, once he was sure he had a sure hit he slowly squeezed the trigger, then the shot went off and hit Colleen smack in the arm and she was knocked out almost instantly, Hunter panicked and picked her up trying to wake her up." I've got a clear shot on the retriever, requesting permission to fire." Stalker said.

Permission denied, the retriever's mine." Steel replied.

Roger that, permission to hold position and provide provide overwatch." Stalker said.

Permission granted." Steel replied.

Roger that, holding position." Stalker said.

Then Steel turned his radio to Parvo's frequency and said." Okay Parvo, commence Operation Takedown.

**Doesn't look too good for the rovers huh? Hope you all liked it, I'll update as soon as I can. God bless and keep moving forward**


	11. Operation Takedown pt2

**Mental note: Think of more funny authors notes to put**

Chapter 11

Operation Takedown pt.2

Road Rover Headquarters, 19:47 hours

Hunter was running through the hall with Colleen in his arms who was unconscious because of a tranquilizer in her arm, he ran down the hall and moved into the medical center where professor Hubert happened to be." What happened." Hubert asked in a concerned tone of voice as Hunter laid Colleen on a bed.

I don't know, she just got knocked out." Hunter replied frantically.

Hubert observed Colleen, trying find anything that could have made her go unconscious, he looked around and saw something stick out of her arm, he looked closer and pulled it out and examined it for a moment." What's going on in here." The master said as he walked into the medical center.

Colleen got hit with a tranquilizer." Hubert said without taking his eyes off the tranq dart.

Shepard walked over and took the tranq dart from Hubert and examined it, suddenly Shepard got big eyed." This looks like one of Steel's designs." He said.

Hunter got big eyed as well." Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Hunter asked.

All the sudden they heard an explosion and the building shacked, the a voice came over the radio." We're under attack!" A cano-sapien shouted over his radio.

Hunter, assemble your team and the space rovers." Shepard ordered.

Yes sir." Hunter replied, then he used his super speed and left the room to assemble his team and the space rovers.

What do you think he's planning?" Hubert asked.

I don't know, but we'll soon find out." Shepard replied.

Got that right." A very familiar voice said from behind Shepard and Hubert causing them to turn around very quickly and they saw Steel and his team standing right at the door way with their weapons facing them." I suggest you co-operate or that pretty wall behind you may not be that pretty anymore.

Hubert and Shepard both put their hands in the air. Steel then gestured his team to tie them up." You'll never get away with this, Steel." Shepard said.

Wow, that's such an original line." Steel replied with mock amazement.

What do you want me to do with the collie?" Blaze asked.

Tie her up while she's still sedated." Steel replied.

Got it." Blaze said, then he walked over to Colleen and tied her up.

Now let's find Blitz." Steel said.

What about supporting Parvo?" Shadow asked.

All we have to do is go to his room and get him off the bed." Steel replied.

How do you know he's in bed?" Blaze asked.

He got beet up pretty bad and he is under medical care in his room." Steel replied.

Oh." Blaze replied.

The mercenary team went through the hall and walked up to Blitz's room and opened the door." There he is." Steel said pointing at Blitz.

Shadow knew who Steel was talking about but Blaze squinted a little." Where?" Blaze asked.

There." Steel replied pointing to Blitz.

Where, is behinf the mummy?" Blaze asked.

No he's the guy dressed up like a mummy." Steel replied.

Blitz is a mummy?" Blaze asked with his eye's wide as saucers.

Steel smacked his hand against his own face." Shadow." Steel said through his hand.

I'm on it." Shadow replied knowing what he wanted done, then he walked over to Blitz and dragged him back to the medical center where they would be keeping the prisoners for know.

Now let's get to the action." Steel said, then they went to reinforce then cano-mutants.

Meanwhile there were 15 cano-sapiens holding off 60 cano-mutants." Keep the pressure on!" One of the cano-mutants yelled.

The Cano-sapiens were putting up a good fight but they were terribly outnumbered and were slowly loosing ground." Fire in the hole!" One of the cano-sapiens yelled as he threw a gas grenade, once it exploded it knocked out 15 of the cano-mutants, but the cano-mutants just keep getting reinforced." We've gotta fall back!" One of the cano-sapiens yelled.

Then the cano-sapiens pulled back to the foot steps of the base, since there were rockets fired at the base there was alot of rubble for the cano-sapiens to take cover from the constant fire." We need reinforcements!" One of the cano-sapiens yelled.

All the sudden a rocket passed in between the cano-sapiens and land right into a collaboration of cano-mutants and trapped 20 them in a giant net, the cano-sapiens looked back and saw Hunter with a rocket launcher and Cleo,Boom-a-Rang, Exile and Shag pushing Muzzles cart coming down to reinforce the cano-sapiens, then Hunter ran down to the Sergeant." Glad you could make it." The Sergeant said." Staff Sergeant Murphy at your service.

Well Murphy what's the situation?" Hunter asked.

We're in deep crap." The Sergeant replied.

That'll be fixed in a moment." Hunter said, then he grabbed his tennis ball launcher and leaned out of cover and started firing at the cano-mutants, meanwhile 10 cano-mutants charged Cleo's position, then she used her super bark to knock all of them back.

Fall back!" A cano-mutant yelled, then the cano-mutants fell back to another position.

We're pushing 'em back!" One of the cano-sapiens shouted in glee.

We haven't won this battle yet." Murphy replied.

Then the cano-mutants tried another push, they didn't get far, Exile used his ice vision and he froze most of them solid.

After a long, ferocious battle the cano-mutants were starting to run back." They always run." Hunter said as he pushed Muzzle's cart up.

Can I say it this time mate?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

Okay, go ahead." Hunter replied.

Then Boom-a-Rang walked up to Muzzles cart." Alright, Let's Muzzle'em." Boom-a-Rang said as he released Muzzles restraints, then Muzzle jumped right out of his cart and did his usual hobbie of being Dr. Mayhem.

No one knew it but Steel, Shadow and Blaze arrived in a concealed position just in time to watch Muzzle(A.K.A Dr. Mayhem) get to his usual work." Ahhh." Blaze groaned as he clutched his stomach as he was about to barf.

My goodness." Shadow said as he covered his eyes.

Steel on the other hand seemed completely un-affected by Muzzles attack on the mutants, Shadow took notice." How can you stomach that mayhem." He asked.

When you've seen the stuff I have you don't really get affected by what you see." He replied, then all the sudden a sound of Muzzle attacking someone was heard along with a scream, Steel still just sat there with a plain expression on his face and shaking his head and saying." He shoulda dodged left.

After a few minutes muzzle finished his rain of mayhem, he let out a satisfied sigh and then a belch." To the power of the pack!" Hunter said putting a fist into the air, then the rovers made a group howl.

We're going scout arond and see what resistance is left." Murphy said.

Keep up the good work Murphy." Hunter said, then murphy and his team moved out of the area, meanwhile Steel and his team watched from the shadows.

Great." Blaze groaned." Now we've got no back up.

Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashion way." Steel said.

Meanwhile the rovers were re-attaching Muzzles restraints when the sounds of claping was heard, they turned around and saw Steel leaning against some rubble." Nice job." Steel said.

Hunter narrowed his eyes toward him." Steel." He said in one of those tones when a person gets into a showdown with their worst enemy.

That's my name, don't ware it out." Steel replied.

I don't plan to." Hunter said with a devilish grin." Muzzle does.

Then Hunter brought Muzzle up and started to loosen his restraints." Okay, Lets Muzzle 'em." Hunter said.

Then Muzzle jumped out of his restraints and lunged straight at Steel

**EEEEEEEEKK! Doesn't look good for Steel does it? Hope you like the chapter, it took me a while to write it but I finally wrote it(otherwise you wouldn't be reading this right now). Please R&R. God bless and Keep moving forward**


	12. Operation Takedown pt3

**Authors note: Don't eat beans before a date :D**

Chapter 12

Operation Takedown pt.3

Road Rover Headquarters, 20:15 hours

The rovers had released Muzzle from his restraints and he was running toward Steel, however Steel didn't seem affected by Muzzle charging straight for him, as a matter of fact, he just ran toward Muzzle." That guy is crazy." Boom-a-Rang said with his eye's as wide as saucers.

Then when Muzzle got to the point where he lunged Steel pulled out a smoke grenade and threw to the ground, making it explode on impact. Muzzle still charged into the cloud and there were the usual sounds of Muzzle fighting." 'Atta boy Muzzle!" Hunter shouted.

The sounds went on for the next 15 seconds before a yip was heard and the sounds of Muzzle's attack had stopped." Muzzle?" Hunter asked.

The smoke remained there for a few more seconds, then it finally cleared, all the rovers gasped at what they saw. There stood Steel, holding a pistol in his right hand and Muzzle by the scruff of the neck in his left, then Steel threw Muzzle and he skidded across." Tranq pistol, never leave home without it." Steel said.

And yet another unexpected twist...bummer." Hunter said.

Okay boys." Hunter said as he got into a combat stance along with his team who were coming out of the shadows." Let's get this done.

Then the mercenaries circled the rovers, sizing them up, the rovers did the same. Cleo made the first move, she charged straight for Steel, she made kick to his face and connected, hard." Ouch." Hunter cringed.

Blaze and Shadow were about to help but Boom-a-Rang and Hunter stepped in and started fighting them.

Steel got up from his last blow, he got back into a combat stance, then Cleo charged forward and conected with a punch to the gut, Steel groaned and clutched his gut, then Cleo tackled him to the ground and got on the top of him, just as she was about send a punch straight down onto Steels face she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down and realized that she had been shot by a tranq pistol, Cleo looked in shock, Steel just grinned ear to ear." Got ya." He said, then she fell off of him and he got up.

Meanwhile Boom-a-Rang had just knocked Blaze to the ground, he saw Steel standing over Cleo's unconscious body, then he got infuriated and charged Steel straight on, but just as he got within punching distance Steel countered and threw him to the ground, after a moment Boom-a-Rang could feel a boot step on his lower back, not hard enough to cause pain but hard enough to pin him, then Steel pulled out his tranq pistol and shot Boom-a-Rang in the shoulder.

Exile was sneaking up on Steel, he was about to put a punch into him that probably would of knock his head off his shoulders, but all the sudden Exile felt a pain in his shoulder, he then went down with a thud which Steel heard and turned around and saw Blaze with a Tranq pistol in his hands." Good job." Steel commented.

Shag was cowering as he saw Blaze aproaching him." Adios doggy." Blaze said as he cocked the hammer of his pistol, then Shag suddenly got a burst and tackled Blaze to the ground, but just Blaze covered his face to prevent Shag from hitting him, Shag went limp and fell off of Blaze." You owe me one." Stalker said over the radio.

Heckuva shot." Blaze said in amazement

Hunter had thrown a punch at Shadow, he hit him straight in the gut and threw him down to the ground, the he looked around and found that all of his comrades were down and out, he looked around and saw Steel staring straight at him." Ready to give up?" Steel asked.

Not in your life time." Hunter replied, then he noticed one way out, he used his super speed and ran into the base.

They always run." Steel said with a grin.

What should we do?" Blaze asked.

We go after him." Steel replied as he walked toward the base.

Shadow and Blaze followed him into the base, they walked down a corridor and saw two hallways." We'll split up, Shadow you take this hallway." Steel said pointing to the hallway to the right." I'll take that one." Steel said pointing to the hallway the the left." Blaze you go back and watch the prisonors back in the medical center." Steel said.

Yes sir." They both replied.

Then Steel pulled out his radio." Stalker, I want you to cover any exits you can see and make sure that no one get's in." Steel ordered.

Yes sir." Stalker replied over his radio.

Then the mercs were off ,Shadow walked down a stair case with his M4 with a specialized TacLight on the side of the barrel at the ready, the staircase led to the water pipes of the base." He could be anywhere in this." Shadow said to himself, he slowly made his way through the pipe works, shining the light side to side, up and down, wanting make sure Hunter wasen't hiding beside or above him." Where could he be?" Shadow asked, little did he know he was being followed, Hunter was behind him and on top of some of the pipes, moving stealthily across the pipes(like Altair from Assassin's creed), Shadow stopped to investigate his surroundings, he didn't investigate long, Hunter had jumped from one of the pipes and landed right on top of him, knocking him out cold instantly." One down." Hunter said, then he left to find Steel.

Meanwhile Steel was heading through the briefing room where the rovers would gather for information on their mission's." Nice decor." Steel said looking around the room, looking for any possible hiding place, little did Steel know that Hunter was on top of the railing on the ceiling of the room. He positioned himself to jump right on top of Steel, once he was in position he jumped from on top of the railings attempting to knock Steel out cold, unfortunatly for Hunter, he didn't notice the sly grin Steel's face and right when he least expected it Steel kicked up and his foot connected to Hunter gut, Hunter fell down to the ground on his back clutching his gut." Thought you had me for a minute didn't ya boy?" Steel asked, cracking his neck in the process.

Hunter got back to his feet and saw that Steel was in a fighting stance." A little eager aren't we, daddy?" Hunter said adding extra emphasis to "Daddy".

Ah so you found out." Steel replied.

I have to say I'm a little surprised I'm related to you." Hunter said.

At least I didn't chop off your hand then tell you I was your father." Steel replied as he circled Hunter.

Hunter waited a moment, then when Steel was right in front of him he lunged right for Steel, Steel easily dodged and punched Hunter in the gut, before Hunter could clutch his gut he was round housed in the face and he fell to the ground, but to Steels slight surprise he was still conscious." Let's see how resiliant you are." Steel said. Hunter got back up and swung right for Steel, but again Steel dodged it and countered it with a kick to the gut, Hunter clutched his gut and Steel grabbed him and threw him across the floor." Are you still concious?" Steel asked, Hunter got up very slowly, he had blood coming out of his nose and his mouth, his left eye had been swollen shut, he made another swing at Steel, but it was alot slower than his previous swings, Steel easily dodged and punched him in the gut, Hunter coughed up some blood." I expected alot more from you." Steel said, then he round housed Hunter to the floor, but Steels surprise he was still conscious." Dang you're one tough cookie." Steel said as he picked Hunter up, big mistake because as soon as Hunter had his footing he punched Steel in the face, Steel stumbled back a little before being punched again, then again, then again and fell onto the briefing table.

Thought you had me for a minute didn't you?" Hunter asked.

Hunter made a punch for Steel while he was down, but Steel rolled away and jumped back up." I still have you right were I want you." Steel said with a grin.

What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

Your little girlfriend." Steel replied.

What did you do to her?" Hunter asked, half worried ,half infuriated.

Nothing...yet." Steel replied." See if my boys even think you've got me, they'll kill her in an instant." Steel said.

You're bluffing." Hunter said.

You wanna try me?" Steel asked.

Hunter was stuck, he knew if he tried to capture Steel they might hurt his friends, but if he surrendered they all lose anyway but he and his friends may live, he decided for about 30 seconds, it felt like 30 minutes but he decided if he surrendered he may be able to find a way to escape and get the mercs." All right, I surrender." Hunter said.

Good boy." Steel said." Let's get moving.

What, you're not going to handcuff me?" Hunter asked.

Now what kind of dad would I be if I did that." Steel replied.

Hunter followed him down the hall, little did Steel know that from all the rocket fire the ceiling was starting to crumble, then a large section of the ceiling crumbled down and landed on top of Steel.

Steel!" Hunter yelled, then he ran over to the rubble and started moving rubble off of Steel until he was completly uncovered." Are you alright?" Hunter asked, he recieved no answer." Come on, come on, wake up, wake up." Hunter said franticly, he still recieved no answer." Come on, please." Hunter pleaded, he started to form tears in his eye's, he didn't know why he was feeling so worried, Steel had beat him half to death and threatned to kill Colleen but he couldn't help but be worried, then all the sudden Steel started to cough, he opened his eye's and looked up at Hunter." Don't worry dad, I'll get you out of here." Hunter said, then he took and put one of Steels arms over his own neck and picked him up off the ground.

Why?" Steel asked weakly." Why did you help me out of there? After all I did to you?" Steel asked.

Because you're my dad." Hunter replied.

Steel sighed." Some dad I am.

Hunter continued to walk until he reached the medical center where Blaze was." What happened?" Blaze asked.

Some rubble collapsed right on top of him." Hunter replied.

Then Shadow walked into the room, rubbing his head, then he saw Steel." Steel!" Shadow exclaimed.

Shadow walked over to him." Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

Yeah." Steel replied." Thanks to this boy." Steel said gesturing toward Hunter.

Shadow looked Hunter straight in the eye, then he smiled." Good job." Shadow said.

Hunter chuckled, then Blaze took Steel and helped Hunter put him on the bed." I'm gonna need you to go over there sit sown beside your friends." Shadow said.

What no hand cuffs?" Hunter asked.

You don't really look like your in the shape to fight at this moment." Shadow chuckled.

Hunter walked over to his friends and sat beside them, then traqualizer had worn off of Colleen." Oh fancy seeing you 'ere." Colleen commented.

Uh...yeah same with you." Hunter replied scratching his head.

Colleen sighed." How do we get out of this one?" Colleen asked.

Hunter sighed, there was a long pause, then he replied." I don't know.

**Is this the end of the rovers? Will Hunter come up with a plan to escape? Is there someone I forgot to mention? Find out in the next chapter**


	13. The things I've done

**Authors note: gnihton nwo I(I own nothing pronounced backwards :D)**

Chapter 13

New Plan

Road Rover Headquarters, 20:45 hours

The rovers had been captured and put in the jail of the rover base(like the one in my first story), each one of them put in a different cell, all of the other rovers that were hit by tranquilizers were now fully awake." This sucks." Boom-a-Rang commented.

We need to find a way out of here." Hunter said.

Oh really, I didn't now that." Boom-a-Rang said sarcastically.

Exile see if you can pry the bars open." Hunter said.

I'll have it done in 2 shakes of a lambs jiffy." Exile replied,

What's a lambs jiffy?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

Don't ask." Cleo replied.

Then just as Exile was about pry open the bars Steel came in." I wouldn't try that if I were you." Steel said." I mean unless you want 250,000 volts of electricity coursing through your body." Steel said.

Exile got wide eyed and quickly pulled his hands back." Wise decision." Steel said, the he walked down the row of cells and stopped at Hunters cell, Hunter was sitting next to a wall." Hey boy." Steel greeted.

Hunter looked up at him." Hey." Hunter replied plainly.

Just wanted to come by and just say." Steel started to scratch the back of his neck." Well....Thanks for the save." Steel said.

Hey, it was no problem." Hunter replied.

Steel nodded slightly." You've got a really good team here." Steel said." Some of the best in the world.

Thanks." Hunter replied.

They remind of my team." Steel said, Steel then saw that all of his team walked into the room but didn't notice him talking to Hunter." My team is probably the most mixed up team you'll ever find." Steel said.

What do you wean?" Hunter asked.

Steel pointed to Stalker, the Dalmatian." The Dalmatian, Stalker, he's the guy who see's the glass half empty." Steel said, then he pointed toward Shadow , the Black Labrador." The black Labrador, Shadow, he's the kind of guy who see's the glass half full and would rush into a burning building to save civilians or anyone for that matter." Steel said, then he pointed toward the german Shapard, Blaze." Blaze on the other hand....he's probably the guy who set the building on fire and peed in the glass." Steel said.

Hunter chuckled a little." Hey Steel." Shadow called from across the room.

Steel got up real quick hoping that Shadow didn't see that he was talking to Hunter, lucky for him he didn't." What's going on?" Steel asked.

Parvo wants to see us in the briefing room." Shadow replied.

Okay I'll be there in a minute." Steel said.

Shadow nodded and walked off, a few minutes later Steel did the same.

Steel walked into the briefing room, where not 30 minutes ago he had his fight against Hunter, he noticed everyone else was seated and Steel decided to do the same, when he sat down he saw blood on the table from his fight against Hunter, then he noticed that Parvo was walking in front of the table." Good evening gentlemen." Parvo said." Despite our casualties we have accomplished our task.

Wow, I didn't notice that." Steel said sarcastically.

I know I didn't." Blaze said.

Why does that not surprise me." Steel muttered to himself.

Now we must move on to the next part of my plan." Parvo said." First though, I must announce a change of my next part of the plan, the rovers will not be cano-mutated, instead they will be executed at 12:00 P.M. tomorrow." Parvo said.

Steel got wide eyed when he heard this." What!?" Steel shouted in his mind." This wasn't the plan, who the world does this guy think he is to execute my son." Steel said in his mind.

You okay boss?" Shadow asked seeing the expression on his face.

Steel snapped back and replied." Yeah I'm fine.

Are you sure?" Shadow asked.

Yeah." Steel answered, then they listened of his plan for world conquest.

After we execute the rovers we'll hit a series of dog pounds and turn the dogs into Cano-mutants, then we use those cano-mutants to hit more dog pounds and we get enough of an army to take over the world."

Wow, he went into so much detail, I should probably write that down." Steel said sarcastically.

Here." Blaze said giving Steel a pen and some paper.

Steel just looked at him with a confused look on his face." How stupid are you exactly?" Steel asked in his mind.

That will be all gentlemen, you may resume your normal duties." Parvo said.

Then everybody got up from their seats but everybody noticed something about Steel, he wore a an expression that said he was both upset and angry." What's up with the boss?" Blaze asked.

I dunno." Stalker asked.

Maybe someone should talk to him." Blaze suggested, then Stalker and Blaze stared at Shadow.

Uh uh, I ain't talking to him while he's in the mood he's in, do you remember what happened when Larry did?" Shadow asked.

Then all 3 of the mercenaries shuddered, trying to get that thought out of their heads." Ugh, I never knew anyone who could tie someone into pretzel like that." Blaze commented.

Then the mercs walked off to do their usual buisness.

Meanwhile Steel walked down a hall(boy there's sure alot of halls in the place isn't there) and came to a stop, he stood their for a moment, then he punched the wall right next him in rage." What have I done." Steel said to himself, he stood their bracing himself on the wall, then all the sudden he heard something.

Psst." The sound came from a darkned corner, Steel walked over to the sound.

Psst, over here." A voice from the shadows said.

Steel cocked his head slightly as he approached the corner." Who are you?" Steel asked.

What, you don't recognize me?" The voice asked, then a silhouette walked of the Shadows, Steel got wide eyed as he knew exactly who it was.

Charlie?" Steel asked.

**Wonder what's gonna happen next? Well you'll find out on the next chapter, before I sign off I wanna say thank you all for your patience for this chapter, it's nice to know there are people who really ,really like this story :D I'll be putting up the next chapter as soon as I can. God bless and keep moving forward.**


	14. New Plan

**Authors note: This is going to be the last chapter you're going to see of this story for a while, me and my family are going on a vacation so I won't be able to update for a while, hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 14

New Plan

Road Rover headquarters, 20:55 hours

Steel stood wide eyed, staring at Charlie, he had bugged the whole base but heard no info on Charlie." What the heck are you doing here?" Steel asked, his eyes still wide as saucers.

I would be asking you the same." Charlie said.

Steel cocked his head." What are you talking about?" Steel asked.

I mean what you're doing now, being a merc I assume." Charlie replied.

I'm just doing my job." Steel said.

Oh, and part of that job is putting your own son in a cell?" Charlie asked in a very serious tone.

Steel's eye's widened." You have exactly 15 seconds to tell me how you figured that out." Steel said.

I over heard your son talk about it to who I'm guessing is his girlfriend." Charlie replied.

Well, that's none of your business, and I suggest you get the heck out of dodge before I put you in there with him." Steel said, then he started to walk away.

Is that truly who you are, Steel?" Charlie asked, causing Steel to stop." If it is, then my friend you have changed beyond all repair.

Steel stood there for a moment." A lot of things have changed." Steel replied without turning around to face Charlie.

Is that how you feel?" Charlie asked.

Then Steel turned around and walked towards Charlie." Listen, there's nothing I can do, and even if there was I wouldn't do it." Steel said.

Is that actually or are you just telling yourself that?" Charlie asked.

Steel sighed and hung his head and closed his eyes, after what seemed like an hour to Steel(but in reality it was more like 20 seconds), he raised his head up, he looked left, then he looked right, as if he were trying to see if anyone was around." What are you do-?"

I cant' help you, I can't tell you the lock on the rovers cell door is not electric." Steel interrupted, then he pulled a grenade pen out of a grenade on a ling he was wearing and slid it across the floor." I can't tell you that you could use this grenade pen to pick the lock on the cell door." Then Steel pulled off the grenade he pulled the pin out of off his sling." I should on the other hand tell you that this grenade is a live explosive." Then he threw the grenade down an air vent." It also has a delay fuse, but back on to the original conversation. I can't tell you that once you pick the locks the rovers can go down the hall way then to the left and get to a big door that says armory and get their weapons back, I shouldn't tell you that if you go back down a hall way to the right and get to the exit, I really shouldn't be telling you that the guards that are supposed to be there are not, I'm sorry, I just can't help you." Steel finished with a huge grin on his face.

Well if you can't help me, you can't help me." Charlie replied with a grin of his own.

Good luck." Steel said, then he started to walk away but stopped after a few steps." oh and one more thing, you'll probably need some back up.

Way ahead of ya." Another voice from the shadows said.

Good, be careful Charlie, you too Itchy." Steel said.

Then Itchy walked out of the shadows." How did you know it was me?" Itchy asked.

Lucky guess, now get a move on before someone sees you." Steel said.

Got it, come on Itchy." Charlie said.

Right behind ya." Itchy replied, then they walked away.

Good luck." Steel said when they were out of ear shot, then he walked away as well.

Meanwhile, a UH-60G Blackhawk helicopter just arrived at the rover base." Who the heck is that?" A cano-mutant asked.

The chopper landed and the door opened up and Sampson walked out of the chopper and the mutants immediately saluted." As you were." Sampson said, then the mutants stopped saluting and Sampson walked past them, he walked into the head quarters and ran into Steel.

Sampson, what are you doing here?" Steel asked.

I'm here to accept the check Parvo owes me." He replied, then he leaned closer." And to also make sure **you** stay in line." Sampson said.

You don't have to worry about anything sir." Steel replied, then Sampson walked past him." Not yet at least." Steel said with a grin, then he walked with Sampson to get the check that Parvo was paying them.

Meanwhile, the rovers were just sitting in their cells, thinking of some way to escape, Hunter being the one thinking the most, Blitz being the one whou thought nothing(Why does that not surprise me)." Any plans Huntie?" Colleen asked.

Hunter sighed." None." Hunter replied.

Well this is worse than the time I was thrown into a pool filled with molasses." Boom-a-Rang said.

Huh?" The rovers said in unison.

Little did they know that Charlie and Itchy walked into the room and were approaching the cells." Anyone here interested in a brake out?" Charlie asked.

Charlie?" The rovers said in unison.

That's my name don't ware it out." Charlie replied.

Good to see you Charlie." Hunter said.

The feelings mutual, now let's bust you guys out of here, Itchy you're on look out." Charlie said.

You can count on me." Itchy replied.

Good, now let's get to work." Charlie said, then he pulled out the grenade pen and started to pick the lock, after a few minutes, the lock refused to unlock.

You almost done there Charlie?" Itchy asked.

I'm working on it." Charlie replied.

Then all the sudden Steel walked into the room noticed they were having trouble with the lock and walked over to the door." Uh Charlie." Hunter said noticing Steel.

Hang on, I think I've almost got it." Charlie replied." Curse me not having thumbs.

Uh Charlie I really think you should know this." Hunter said as Steel got closer.

Hang on I think I've almost got it." Charlie replied.

Steel bent down." I don't that's gonna work." Steel said

What do you think will?" Charlie asked.

Then Steel pulled out a silenced pistol." You might wanna stand back." Steel said.

Then Charlie stood back and Steel pointed his pistol right at the lock and fired two shots into it and then he opened the door being carful not to touch the electrified part of the door, then he went down the section of cells and shot all the cell doors open." Um...thanks." Hunter said.

No problem, now hit me." Steel said.

Huh?" Hunter asked.

I need to make it look like you got out and you beat me up, that way they don't suspect anything." Steel replied.

But I can't hit you right now you're not doing anything to me." Hunter said.

I'll do it." Boom-a-Rang said, then he punched Steel right in the face and Steel fell to the ground.

Are you alright?" Hunter asked.

I'm fine just get the heck out of dodge." Steel said.

Hunter nodded, then he turned to his teammates and said." Let's hit the road rovers!"

Then the rovers gave a group howl and went off to try and escape.

**What was up with Steel? Well you'll have to wait a little while cause me and my family are going on vacation and I won't be able to update for a while, but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please R&R. God bless and keep moving forward**


	15. Surprise, Surprise

**Authors note: I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 15

Surprise, surprise

Road Rover Headquarters, 21:05 hours

2 Cano-mutants walked down a hallway to the containment room, they were sent their to take the rovers and move them to the briefing room for execution, when they entered the room they saw Steel lying on the ground, they ran over to him as he was picking himself up." What happened." One of them asked.

The rovers somehow manged to escape, I tried to stop them but one of them managed to get a good hit on me." Steel half lied, Boom-a-Rang had hit him hard and he still saw stars.

Which way did they go?" One of the mutants asked.

That way." Steel replied pointing down a hall way the rovers didn't go down.

Thanks." The mutants said, then they ran down the hall to try and find the rovers.

Once Steel knew they were out of earshot, he got up and grinned to himself." Idiots." He chuckled to himself.

The rovers had just ran out of the armory with their weapons." Shag." Hunter said.

Reh?" Shag asked.

Take Blitz to the sonic rover and wait for us there." Hunter ordered.

Ro ray(OK)." Shag replied, then he took Blitz in a cart kinda like muzzles to the sonic rover."Now we've gotta find professor Shepard an Hubert." Hunter said.

But where is he?" Colleen asked.

Somethings tellin' me he's in the briefing room with Parvo awaiting execution." Boom-a-Rang replied stairing at something on the wall.

What makes you say that?" Cleo asked.

Because there is a flyer right here that says" Come to the briefing room and watch the execution of Shepard and Hubert by General Parvo." Boom-a-Rang Replied pointing at a flyer on the wall that said what he said it said.(yes that part that I kept saying "said" was joke)

And yet another unexpected twist...Bummer." Hunter said.

Well we can't just stand here we gotta do something." Exile said.

I'm thinking." Hunter replied, scratching his chin.

Doesn't matter how much you think boy, you're not getting in there." A voice from the shadows said.

The rovers went on alert and pointed their weapons in every direction." Who's there?" Hunter asked.

Jeez, it would seem like you would recognize me by now." The voice said, then a figure walked out of the shadows, it was Steel." As I was saying, you're not getting in there....Without me.

Hunter cocked his head slightly." What are you saying?" He asked.

The only way you're getting in there is with my help." Steel replied.

Don't listen to him Hunter." Boom-a-Rang spoke up all the sudden." He's probably baiting us.

Why would I have gone through the trouble of releasing you all just to bait you?" Steel asked. Boom-a-Rang knew he had a point, it didn't make sense that he would release them then bait them, Steel could see he wouldn't come up with an answer." Exactly." He said triumphantly.

Alright, we're listening." Hunter said.

Steel gave a sly grin before replying." Good, now here's the plan."

We're all set General." Groomer said, they had been preparing to execute the rovers and Shepard that night instead of waiting until the next day.

Good." Parvo replied with a grin." Soon we'll have been ridden of the rovers and the man who created him.

They were about to go into and evil laughter like they always do when they think they're gonna win when the sound of automatic doors were heard, they turned around to see Sampson, Stalker, Shadow and Blaze walking through the door." Good evening." Sampson greeted walking up to Parvo and Groomer.

Good evening." Parvo replied.

So are we ready for the execution?" Sampson asked.

Yes, as soon as the mutants get back with the rovers we'll execute them and you'll be paid." Parvo reassured.

No sooner had he spoke the 2 cano-mutants Parvo had sent walked into the room." Where are the rovers?" Parvo asked.

They have escaped, general." One of the mutants replied darkly.

Parvo's eyes went wide with rage." What!" He yelled.

They managed to get out of the cells." The cano-mutant said.

We'll need to find them and eliminate them before they get away." Parvo ordered.

Oh don't worry." A voice from behind them said, they turned around to see the rovers standing behind them." We're not gone yet." Hunter said

Ah so you've come to accept you're fate." Parvo said in a cocky tone.

No, we're here because you have something we want." Hunter replied." Now release professor Shepard and Hubert.

Never." Parvo replied, then he turned to face the mercs and said." Fire when you're ready.

Got it." Sampson replied, then the mercs aimed their weapons at the rovers.

Fine, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Hunter said with a sly grin.

What are you talking about?" Sampson asked.

No sooner had he said that the sound of automatic doors opening, the mercs looked to their left and saw Boom-a-Rang standing in the door way, but he wasen't alone, being used as a shield and a pistol pointed toward his head was Steel." Boss." Stalker, Blaze and Shadow gasped.

Now you've got 2 choices, 1 you could release Shepard and Hubert save you're team mate or you kill us and Shepard but Boom-a-Rang over there kills Steel, so what's it gonna be, us or your friend.

Stalker pulled out a sniper rifle and aimed it down at Boom-a-Rang, Boom-a-Rang saw this and got a little nervous." Steel." Boom-a-Rang said nervously.

Trust me this plan will work." Steel reassured.

Sir, I can't get a clean shot on him." Stalker said.

Don't listen to them, they're bluffing." Parvo said.

Are we." Hunter said." Do you really want to take a chance.

Sampson stared for a moment, he finally sighed before saying." Stand down.

Then the mercs lowered their weapons, Parvo's eyes went wide with rage." What are you doing, SHOOT THEM!" He ordered.

I'm not chancing one of my soldiers lives." Sampson snapped back, then he turned to the rovers." Hand Steel over.

Not until you give us Shepard and Hubert." Hunter replied.

Fine." Sampson said, then he and Shadow walked back into a corner where they were holding Shepard and Hubert, they grabbed them and took them to the rovers." Okay we did our part, now do yours." Sampson demanded.

Gladly." Hunter said, then he looked over at Boom-a-Rang and gestured him to bring Steel over.

Boom-a-Rang nodded and brought Steel over to the mercs then he released him and the rovers left." How dare you let the rovers get away." Parvo said furiously.

We're not letting them get away." Sampson replied with an evil grin." We're simply letting them get a head start, after a minute, we'll hunt them down.

Parvo got an evil grin on his face as well before saying." This is the end of the rovers.

Are you okay Master?" Hunter asked, he was checking him over for any injuries.

Yeah I'm alright." Shepard replied.

Me as well." Hubert said.

Good, now let's get out of here." Exile said.

No, we can't leave yet." Shepard said.

The rovers stopped in their tracks and gave Shepard a confused look." What the heck are you talking about?" Cleo asked.

First off, there's still some cano-sapiens here that need to be extracted, second off, we can't let Parvo have this base, he knows where this place is, so there's only one alternative." Shepard replied.

And what would that be?" Colleen asked.

Shepard took a deep breath, figuring out how to put what he was about to say, finally he decided there was no way he could put this in a good way and decided to tell them straight out." We have to blow up the base."

**Well he's my 15th chapter FINALLY!!!!! Sorry that it's been awhile since I updated but I've had my usual probelms....writers block as usual. I hope ya like this chapter. I'll be updating soon. God bless and Keep moving forward.**


	16. Surprise, surprise pt2

Chapter 16

Surprise, Surprise pt.2

Road Rover headquarters, 21:30 hours

What!" The rovers gasped, they were all shocked that Shepard would say they needed to blow the base to the ground.

It's the only way we'll be able to be safe from Parvo." Shepard tried to reason, before he could say anything else Boom-a-Rang cut him off.

But if we can capture him then they'll be nothing to worry about." Boom-a-Rang said.

But let's say he escapes, he'll know where this base is and this time he may not try take it, what that time he tries just to blow it up so he won't have to deal with us, what happens then Boom-a-Rang?" Shepard asked, no answer." Exactly." The master said in a calm tone.

Hunter sighed before asking." Where are the explosives kept?

Search the every inch of the base for them." Sampson ordered." I don't want them escaping from the base, if you see them, fire at will.

Yes sir." The mercs replied, they continued to search for the rovers for a few minutes before Sampson gave a hand signal to stop." We'll split into two teams, Shadow, you, Stalker and Blaze are gonna are gonna take the east wing of the base, me and Steel will go to the west wing." Sampson ordered.

Understood." Shadow replied, then Shadow and his team went there way while Sampson and Steel went there way. Sampson took point with Steel, all was silent, Sampson had not said a word since they split the team, finally Sampson broke the silence by saying." I have a feeling the rovers didn't just escape." Adding a little emphasis to "Escape".

What makes ya say that?" Steel asked.

Sampson turned and glared daggers at him, after a moment he spoke." Don't play dumb, I have a feeling you released them.

And you think that why?" Steel asked.

Because since when have you ever been taken down from one hit?" Sampson asked.

First off, it was the husky who hit me, second, he hit me right in the face." Steel replied.

A hit like his would've taken your head clean off." Sampson replied.

Before Steel could retort the sound of a gunshot was heard, Steel cocked his head." What was that?

Nice shot Huntie." Colleen complemented.

Practice make's perfect." Hunter said as he dragged the unconscious body of a mutant into an area where others wouldn't find it, they had found the room where the explosives were and there was only one guard(which was the mutant that Hunter tranqed)." Now let's get the explosives, get them rigged and get the heck outta here.

Then the rovers entered the room and each of them grabbed as many explosives as they could and put them in some special bags for explosives ." We'll split up." Hunter said." Boom-a-Rang, you and Cleo head for the base's southeastern corner and set the explosives on the supports beams and pillars."

Got it." Cleo and Boom-a-Rang chimed together.

Hunter turned towards Exile and Colleen." Exile, you and Colleen head to the northwestern corner and plant the explosives on the support beams and pillars there."

Roger that." Colleen replied.

Who is Roger?" Exile asked.

I'll head out and find the rest of the cano-sapiens and tell them to evacuate, then I'll go to the rover data base and set an explosive there, then I'll head for the center of the base and plant the rest of the explosives on the support beams and pillars." Hunter said.

That's a lot of work for one dog." Boom-a-Rang piped up." You sure you don't need any help mate?

I'll be fine." Hunter reassured." Now let's move out.

With that, the rovers were off, all accept for Colleen." Huntie, I don't want to leave you." Colleen said.

Don't worry I'll be fine." Hunter tried to reassure her.

Hunter locked his eyes with her sky blue eye's, he could see that there were tears starting to form in her eyes." I almost lost you once, I don't want lose you this time." Colleen whimpered, burying her head into his chest, Hunter held her close, stroking her shoulder , trying his best just to comfort and reassure her.

It's going to be okay." Hunter said gently, then he brought his lips to hers, kissing her for a long, passionate moment, finally they broke the kiss and Hunter brought his lips to her ear and gently whispered into her ear." I love you." And with that he went off to alert the other Cano-sapiens.

Colleen watched as he left down the corridors of the base, as left her sight she whispered." I love you too.

Any luck finding them?" Sampson asked Shadow over the radio.

No luck yet." Shadow replied." We'll alert when the we have eyes on the enemy, out.

Roger that, out." Sampson replied.

Shadow turned his attention back onto the corridors, the rovers could be any where in the seemingly endless hallways,the mercs continued to walk through the hallways when they heard foot steps coming down a hall to the left and Shadow gave a hand signal to hide and the mercs buried into some cover, the foot steps get closer and the source of the footsteps was seen, Boom-a-Rang and Cleo headed down the corridors, heading for the southeastern corner of the base." Sampson, this is Shadow, we have visual on rovers, Boom-a-Rang and Cleo, they seem to be carrying satchels of some kind." Shadow reported.

Steel had his radio set to the same channel as Sampson's. When he heard what Cleo and Boom-a-Rang were carrying his eyes went wide in horror." Oh my god." He gasped.

What?" Sampson asked.

I know the rovers are going to do." Steel replied.

What? What are they gonna do?" Sampson asked.

They're gonna blow this base to the ground." Steel replied.

Well we have to stop them before they can." Sampson replied, then he contacted Shadow." Shadow, engage rovers, Boom-a-Rang and Cleo.

What!" Steel exclaimed." Shadow, abort last order, I say again, abort last order." He said over the radio.

What are you doing?!" Sampson barked.(no pun intended)

Saving my men!" Steel snapped." If they engage the rovers they could hit the explosives, and if that happens none of my men are going to make it!"

Sampson didn't want to admit it but Steel was right, the risk was just too high, finally after a moment Sampson sighed and spoke over the radio to Shadow." Shadow, this is Sampson, scratch the last order and alert Parvo, then evacuate the base." Sampson said.

Roger that sir, out." Shadow replied, then he and the rest of the team went off to warn Parvo, once they met up with him, he was infuriated.

Why didn't you shoot them?" Parvo snarled.

Because there was too much of a risk of hitting one of the explosives." Shadow replied." If we did fire and we hit one of the explosives that would've met disaster for us and whoever was in that area, so we saved who knows how many li-"

Enough!" Parvo shouted, silencing the Black lab." It's obvious you're too incompetent to do your job." Parvo then turned to a squad of his cano-mutants." Mutants, find and destroy the rovers.

Yes sir." The leader of the squad replied, then the mutants moved out.

Are you crazy!" Shadow snapped.

I'm doing what needs to be done to destroy the rovers." Parvo snapped back.

Oh, so sacrificing the lives of nine dogs is the way we destroy the rovers?" Shadow asked.

If that's what destroys the rovers then yes." Parvo replied.

Shadow stared hard into his eye's, Parvo wasn't going to have It any other way besides his way, he knew he couldn't change his mind so he and the other two mercs left the room, then he called Sampson over the radio." Parvo just sent a squad to kill the rovers.

What?" Sampson shouted over the radio." That idiot, Evacuate the base, get to the black hawk and wait for us there, we've got some...business to do with Parvo.

Roger that, out." Shadow replied, then he turned to the other two mercs." Alright let's move out." He ordered, then the mercs move out, except for Blaze, he stood in his place for a moment, Shadow looked around and noticed that Blaze wasn't following them." Hey Blaze." Shadow said, catching the German Shepherds attention." You got cement for feet or what, let's move.

Hang on, I have a feeling we'll need some ammo, I'll catch up.

Shadow stared at him for a moment, finally he just shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Blaze grinned evilly and turned around the other direction and joined up with the mutants, the sergeant of the group noticed him in his group and asked." What are you doing here?"

Blaze gave an twisted, evil grin at him." I'm killin' the rovers.

Hurry up with that charge." Cleo said." They're probably right on our tails.

Hang on, this isn't exactly a task you wanna rush." Boom-a-Rang replied, not even taking his eyes off the C4. They had already set all the explosives except the one Boom-a-Rang was working on, finally he finished planting the explosive." Okay, now let's rendezvous with the others." Boom-a-Rang said, picking up his M4 Carbine and they left for the sonic rover, just as they were leaving they heard foot steps, they hid behind some cover and realized that a cano-mutant squad heading up from the hall to the left, the cano-mutants stopped in the center of the hallways .He then noticed Blaze was a part of the group, Blaze looked Boom-a-Rangs way, Boom-a-Rang made eye contact and quickly ducked behind cover, Blaze noticed the sudden movement and squinted a little, then the mutant slowly started to walk toward Boom-a-Rangs position. As Blaze got closer, Boom-a-Rang slowly slinged his M4 on his back and pulled his knife out of it's sheath, fully prepared to make a stealth kill in order to keep the other mutants from raising the alert. Just as Blaze was about to peek around Boom-a-Rangs piece of cover, the sergeant of the group called." Blaze, get back over here, we're moving out.

Blaze looked back at the sergeant, then back at where he thought Boom-a-Rang was, then he turned around and walked back to his sergeant and and they moved out.

Boom-a-Rang waited until he couldn't hear the foot steps any more before he put his knife back in it's sheath and pulled out his M4, he peeked around the corner and saw no one was there, then he motioned Cleo to come out of cover." That was too close." Boom-a-Rang said.

Tell me about it." Cleo replied.

Well, let's get back to the others." Boom-a-Rang said, then they approached the corner, then out of nowhere Blaze appeared and hit Boom-a-Rang across the face, Boom-a-Rang went down back first, Blaze then pulled out a knife and stuck it in Boom-a-Rangs gut, Boom-a-Rang cringed and grunted as the blade entered him.

You're not going anywhere." Blaze said with an evil grin, then he let go of the blade, leaving it in him, just as he got up Cleo ran towards him and landed a punch across his gut, he fell on one of his knee and Cleo was about land another punch across his face when he punched her in the gut, stunning her for a moment, then he reached for his pistol but Cleo was no longer stunned and kicked the gun right out of his hand and it rolled across the floor, Boom-a-Rang saw where it landed, he rolled on his side and started to crawl to it as Cleo and Blaze duked it out, he slowly crawled over to the pistol, inch by painful inch.

When he was about less than a meter away from the pistol Cleo landed in front of the pistol after Blaze had punched her again, she was conscious but, unfortunately, she was too far away to reach the pistol.

Boom-a-Rang managed to get close enough and he reached out for it, but before he could get his hands on it Blaze kicked the pistol out of his reach and Boom-a-Rang looked up to see the boot of Blaze make contact with his fate and his vision went black.

Boom-a-Rang fell in and out of consciousness as he saw Cleo and Blaze fight, the fight had been going back and forth between the two.

They were both pretty beat up, Blaze had a split lip and his nose was bleeding profusely, Cleo had a gash across her forehead that was also bleeding profusely and was staining her once snow white fur.

Then all the sudden Blaze hit Cleo across the face and she fell down, Blaze quickly went for the pistol he had kicked away from Boom-a-Rang and pointed it straight at Cleo's head

Well, it's been a good fight, but now, it's time to die." He said with a grin across his face, he cocked the hammer and slowly squeezed the trigger, Cleo closed her eyes, painfully anticipating the shot to come, a shot rang out across the hallway, but strangely the bullet had not hit her, she heard Blaze gasp and she opened her eyes, she saw Blaze standing there, with a small hole through his gut, he fell to his knees, and blood came out his mouth, then he fell face first onto the ground, Cleo looked around and saw a Border collie standing about 10 meters behind Blaze, standing there with a pistol in his hand, he walked up to Blaze, who was on the ground, he frowned at him." That's for Conner." He said to him then he walked up to Cleo and crouched down." Are you okay?" The collie asked.

I'll live." Cleo muttered.

Here let me patch you up." The collie said as he pulled a bandage roll out of his satchel he had strung.

They didn't know it but Blaze was still alive and was slowly starting to get up, they didn't, but Boom-a-Rang did, he tried to warn them but for some reason he couldn't talk, then noticed the knife in his gut, his hand had been around it but he didn't know it, his fingers twitched slightly, then he grabbed the knife by the handle, but gently as to where he wouldn't injure himself more than he already was in the process.

He started to pull it out with the hand he had around it, the pain that started to build inside of him, but the pain was the least of his worries, right now his main concern was helping his friends, the knife was not budged easily how ever, as he continued to try to pull it out he began to grit his teeth, then he put both his hands over the knife handle, hoping he would have the strength to pull the knife out, finally after what seemed to be an eternity, the knife came out, some of Boom-a-Rangs blood splattered on his face, Boom-a-Rang flipped the knife and grabbed the blade, he looked at Blaze who had just gotten on his feet and was aiming the pistol straight at the collie, Boom-a-Rang cocked his arm back and then as his hand went forward, let the knife slide out of his hand, the knife lodged straight into Blaze's arm and with a yelp he released the pistol.

The collie turned around and saw Blaze trying to pull the knife out of his hand, the collie swung his fist and hit Blaze right in the face, he then looked to his right and saw Boom-a-Rang struggling to even stay conscious, the loss of blood was finally starting to get to him, the collie walked over to him and he helped him to his feet." You alright?" The collie asked.

I'll live?" Boom-a-Rang said weakly.

Private Daley at your service." Daley said

The collie helped Boom-a-Rang over to Cleo who had gotten to her feet, she took a look at him, he wasn't in the fight but he looked a lot worse off than Cleo, his forehead had been split open and was still bleeding, his nose was bleeding as well and blood was coming out his mouth, the part of his gut that had been stabbed was bleeding too.

Boom-a-Rang." She gasped." You look-"

Like crap." Boom-a-Rang interrupted." I know.

Cleo was about to say something else when the sound of coughing caught her, she turned around and saw Blaze coughing up blood, Blaze looked up at the the rovers, he cracked a smile." So I guess I loose." Blaze would've chuckled if he were in better condition." Steel warned us not underestimate our foes, guess I made the mistake, and now I'm paying for it." He said.

Cleo gave a disgusted look at him, then she looked at Boom-a-Rang." I say we put him out of his misery ." She said, then she picked up the pistol off the floor and aimed it at Blaze, but before she could pull the trigger, Boom-a-Rang put his hand on hers and gently pushed them down.

No." Boom-a-Rang muttered." We carry him out with us, then give him medical attention.

Cleo snorted before asking." Are you crazy? He just tried to kill us and now you want us to help him?

Forget it." Daley said." He didn't show mercy when he killed my friend

If you kill him because he killed your friend, you'll be no better than him, all you'll do is take a life for your own pleasure, now do you really want that on your conscience?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

The collie looked down to the floor, he knew Boom-a-Rang was right and he almost automatically felt guilty about what he wanted, Cleo did the same, she felt ashamed that she was about to stoop so low.

Boom-a-Rang saw he had got through to them." I thought so." He said to them." Daley you take Blaze, he's in worse shape than me and you're the only one who isn't banged up so you'll be better suited to take him." Boom-a-Rang said.

But who'll help you?" Daley asked.

I will." Cleo said, then she took Boom-a-Rangs left arm and put it over her shoulder.

No, we'll help each other." Boom-a-Rang said, putting his other arm on Cleo's waist to help support her and they started to walk off, Daley picked Blaze up over his shoulders and carried him off to the others.

Well here's the next chap, I hope you like it as much as I do. And I also hope you get the message that's in this chap. God bless and keep moving forward.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Road rover headquarters, 22:00 hours

Shag, Shepard and Hubert awaited patiently for Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Cleo and Boom-a-Rang at the door of the sonic rover." Do you think anything happened to them?" Hubert asked.

I'm not sure." Shepard replied." We can only hope they didn't.

A few minutes later they saw Boom-a-Rang and Cleo walk through the door, they gasped as they saw both their conditions." What Happened?" Shepherd asked, examining their injuries.

There's no time for that." Cleo replied." Right now we have to give Boom-a-Rang medical attention.

No, not me." Boom-a-Rang said." Give it to him and Cleo first." Boom-a-Rang gestured toward Blaze, who was being carried by Daley.

Alright." Shepard replied, then he took Blaze, took them into the sonic rover and laid him on a table, as he examined the wounds Cleo helped Boom-a-Rang onto a bed.

Are you okay?" Cleo asked.

I would ask you the same thing." Boom-a-Rang replied, sitting up." You got into a heck of a fight.

I'm fine." Cleo said.

Did you here that?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

What?" Cleo asked back.

I left my lie detector alarm in my room but I could've swore I heard it go off." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Cleo laughed a little bit, but she was cut off by Boom-a-Rang pressing his lips to hers, her eyes went wide and she yelped in surprise, but slowly, her eyes started to droop and she kissed him back, after a moment they broke the kiss and stared into each others eye's." Those same eyes I fell in love with." Boom-a-Rang said placing a hand on Cleo's cheek, causing Cleo to blush.

Cleo gently took hold of Boom-a-Rangs hand, and slowly set it down."We really shouldn't be doing this." Cleo said.

Gimme one good why not?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

First reason, you're hurt." Cleo replied.

I said a good reason." Boom-a-Rang replied jokingly.

Cleo laughed a little before replying." Second, we have to go find Hunter, Colleen and Exile and help them with the explosives, for all we know they could be in some deep-.

How's his condition?" Shepard asked, interrupting Cleo.

Cleo turned around to face him, then she looked over her shoulder at Boom-a-Rang, then she looked back at Shepard." Can we...talk about this privately?" Cleo asked.

Shepard nodded and they walked back to a back room in the plane." What's his condition?" Shepard asked.

Cleo shook her head." Not good, the blade did some severe damage, he's lost a lot of blood, I'm not sure if the blade hit any vital organs.

What are the chances of him living from this damage?" Shepard asked.

Cleo closed her eyes and turned her muzzle toward the ground, she remained silent for a long moment, she she finally spoke." There's a 90 percent chance this could be Boom-a-Rangs last mission.

HIT THE DIRT!" Colleen basically screamed as she dove towards the ground, her and Exile had planted the charges but once they left the area where the explosives were they came under heavy fire from a group of cano-mutants. Colleen crawled over to Exile, who was dug in behind a metal pillar." We're in a bit of a sticky-wicky." Colleen said.

R-right." Exile replied, scratching his head.

All the sudden a round clapped at the ground in between them and they ducked their heads." We need to get out of here before they start using grenades."

I'll create Ice wall to stop their fire, then we make run for it." Exile said.

Then another round clapped on the ground, this time a little closer to Colleen." Sounds like a plan to me." Colleen replied.

Exile nodded, then he looked around the corner slightly, his eyes began to turn blue and then an ice stream came out of his eyes, he slowly peered around the corner, creating an ice wall as he did, once he was done the whole hallway was blocked and the cano-mutants from firing." That ode to hold them off." Colleen said.

Let's get out of here." Exile said, then they ran back, and eventually made it to the sonic rover, where Shepard was waiting.

Good, you're alright." Shepard said.

Did Hunter get back yet?" Colleen asked.

No, but Boom-a-Rang and Cleo did." Shepard replied.

Well, at least we have some good news." Colleen said.

I'm afraid that's all the good news I have, Boom-a-Rang was seriously injured during a fight." Shepard said.

Colleen and Exile looked at each other worriedly, Colleen faced Shepard and asked." How serious?"

Shepard looked down, he didn't reply, and they knew exactly what he meant and gasped in horror." is he-" Exile asked, he couldn't find the strength to finish his sentence.

No, not yet." Shepard replied.

Well we can't just give up on him, if he's still alive then he can be helped." Colleen said.

That's right, we can't just give up on our comrade." Exile piped up.

Do you think you can help him?" Shepard asked.

Yes I do." Colleen replied.

Okay, then let's get to work." Shepard said.

Then Exile walked into the plane But Colleen stopped at the door then looked back at their base, then she whispered." Please be alright Huntie."

TAKE COVER!" Sergeant Murphy screamed as he and his team took cover behind the steel support beams as they took fire from cano-mutants." We have to drive them back.

Anyone have a Banger(Army slang for a flash bang)?" A private asked, then another private hugged up against the wall next to him pulled out a flash bang, pulled the pin and threw it down the hall.

Murphy and his squad averted their eyes, and they heard one of the mutants scream." Grenade!" a split second before the flash bang went off, the grenade distorted all their senses, blinding them and distorting their hearing.

This gave Murphy's squad the opportunity to assault the mutants and they pressed forward, taking down the mutants as they went, in a matter of seconds, the mutant team was down and out. They continued down the corridors when they heard more foot steps coming their way, they ducked into some cover and aimed their weapons, waiting for the source of the footsteps to come into visual range, but after Murphy saw what the source was he lowered his weapon and smiled to his troops." It's alright, their our troops." He said, then his troops stepped out of cover and they saw Hunter with a few cano-sapiens he had found duking it out with cano-mutants, Hunter had managed to get on the flanks of the mutants and helped them out of their predicament, they approached Sgt. Murphy and he just continued to smile." Glad to see ya again." Murphy saluted.

Hunter saluted back." Same here." He replied.

Now that you're here we can really kick some butt." A private from the back said.

Hunter sighed." Not necessarily." Hunter replied darkly.

The cano-sapiens all lost their smiles and looked at Hunter with perplexed looks on their faces." What are you talking about?" Murphy asked.

Hunter looked straight at them, silence took over for a few moments, then he finally spoke." We'll need to blow up the base.

Parvo paced back and forth on the stand that Shepard would stand on to brief the rovers, mumbling and grumbling to himself." Why haven't they been captured yet?" He grumbled to himself.

Then Groomer walked into the room." General, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Groomer said darkly.

Parvo looked at her." What is it?" He asked angrily.

The Mutant squad was taken down by another squad of the cano-sapiens." Groomer replied.

Then send out every mutant and kill them and another to find the rovers, I want them dead." Parvo said, anger clear as crystal in his voice.

Yes sir." Groomer replied, then she grabbed a radio." Calling all mutants, find an attack all rovers.

If you try to kill them you risk killing yourself." A voice from behind Groomer spoke up.

Groomer and Parvo jumped in surprise, Groomer looked behind her and saw Sampson and Steel standing in the doorway." What are you talking about?" The Groomer asked.

The rovers are carrying high explosives, their intentions are to blow this base to the ground." Steel said.

Then we have to stop them from doing it." Parvo replied.

I don't think this quiet getting through that thick, fat head of yours." Sampson spoke up." If even one round hit's the explosives then this base goes down and us with it, is this too hard for you understand or are you dumber than I thought?

How dare you insult my intelligence!" Parvo yelled, then a mutant sqaud walked through the automatic doors behind Steel and Sampson." Mutants, kill them.

Then the mutants chambered a round in each of their weapons and aimed straight at Steel and Sampson, they turned around and saw what was coming, they started to back up." I would not have predicted this." Steel said, then he turned to Sampson and sarcastically asked." Do you think this means we don't get paid?

Just when the mutants were about to fire, a distinct clang clang in the air vents was heard, the mutants looked up in confusion, then an explosion erupted in the vents and rubble came crashing down on top of the mutants, killing them instantly.

Sampson looked up at what once was the air vents above them, he cocked his head." What....was....that?" He asked himself.

Steel looked up at the vents as well." Boy, that was one delayed fuse." He thought.

Groomer and Parvo stood dumbstruck at what they just saw, their mouths hung open and Parvo asked." What just happened?"

Groomer shook her head." If I didn't know any better I'd say a grenade went off in the air vents.

Then Steel and Sampson turned around and faced Parvo and Groomer with huge grins on their faces, then they pulled out there pistols and aimed straight at them." Now, it's our turn." Steel said.

Parvo went wide eyed." You wouldn't dare."

Try us." Steel replied, cocking the hammer of his USSOCOM .45 pistol.

Parvo was outraged." This is unacceptable!" Parvo Barked.

So was when you tried to kill us." Sampson replied." Don't worry, we'll forgive you...If you give us our money.

Parvo reached into his pocket and pulled out a check, then grinned evilly." Oh this money?" Parvo asked, then he reached his hand on the cent of the paper, then ripped it in half and continued to rip the check up." You'll never see this money in your life time.

Sampson went wide eyed with rage and cocked the hammer of his M9 Berreta and said." You no good son of a-" He was cut off by a gun shot and the sound metal hitting flesh was heard, Steel looked beside him and saw that Sampson had gone wide eyed and fell to his knees.

It was then that Steel figured out what happened, a Cano-mutant had managed to wriggle out of the rubble and hit Sampson in the lower back, the round had exited through Sampson gut." Sam!" Steel yelled, then he turned to the mutant, it was badly injured he was surprised that it was able to get a shot off in it's condition, and another thing he noticed was that it was aiming at him now, it was no more than 20 feet away from him, he looked it square in the eye, he aimed his pistol square at it head and shot it between the eyes, it's blood and bit's of brain matter splattered on the rubble behind it and it fell dead.

Steel looked where the Groomer and Parvo once stood, they were gone." Cowards." Steel growled, then he heard the sound of gasping, he looked down and saw that Sampson was still alive, he crouched down and said." Don't worry, I'm getting you outta here." He picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulders, his arms dangling on one shoulder and his legs on a another." You're going to be alright." Steel reassured." You're going to be alright.

The cano-sapiens stared at Hunter in surprise." What!?" The all asked simultaneously.

I know it sounds bad and I know it is bad but if we don't and we just push the mutants out, whats to stop him from using a WMD to just blow this base up and kill us with the base, then who's to stop him?

The squad didn't want to admit it but Hunter had a point, this wasn't like any other mission, if they missed him any where else there was all ways next time, but the stakes were way too high if they missed him in the base. Hunter saw the reaction and knew he had gotten threw to them." Here's the objective, you all get back to the sonic rover and wait there for me, I'll be rigging some explosives to destroy the data base and bring down the headquarters.

That's a lot of work for one dog." Murphy said, then he turned around." Hey Butch, front and center!" Murphy ordered, then he turned back to Hunter and said." Freddy is our best demolitions exert we've ever had, he'll be a great asset to you, just don't get on his bad side, he's got a short fuse, and once that fuse is gone it'll get ugly."

Hunter could see that some of the squad members making way for someone but he couldn't see anyone finally the last person in front moved to the left and made way for Freddy, but Hunter didn't see him and he scratched his head." Where is he?" He asked.

Then Murphy pointed down and Hunter looked down slightly, there stood a Scottish Terrier, no more than 4 foot 6." There's Freddy." Murphy said.

Aye, that's me name, don't ware it out or I'll gut ye like a fish." Freddy said, he had a thick Scottish accent.

Freddy, you're going with Hunter to-."

Yeah, yeah I heard, destroy the data base and bring down the base." Freddy interrupted.

Okay then, You will be under Hunter's command for the time being." Murphy said.

Understood." Freddy replied.

Good, now boys let's move out." Murphy ordered, then the squad followed Murphy to the hanger.

Let's move." Hunter said." We haven't got much time.

Then let's get a move on." Freddy replied.

Then Hunter and Freddy made their way to the data base.

**Well, here's the next chapter, hope you all like it. Sorry it took me a bit to update but I've been real busy here lately and haven't even been able to get on the computer long enough to actually write something. I'll be updating when I can. God bless, Keep going forward and Merry Christmas to all my readers!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Road rover headquarters, 22:45 hours

Colleen examined Boom-a-Rangs wounds, trying to see just how much internal damage was done by the knife. The knife had done serious damage, causing some severe internal bleeding, and what's worse was that it was beyond her skill to treat. She sighed and walked back to Shepard and the others." What's the assessment?" Shepard asked.

The blade punctured his liver and now it's bleeding openly." Colleen replied.

Then let's patch it up." Hubert piped up.

He'd need a liver transplant to fix this problem, and I'm pretty sure we don't have any livers laying around here." Colleen replied.

So...we're just giving up?" Cleo stepped up and faced Colleen." You're just going to giving up on him?

It's not simple Cleo." Colleen replied.

You're sure treating it like it is." Cleo interrupted, a hint of anger in her voice.

Listen Cleo, I don't want to lose him either but there's nothing I can do for him.

So you are giving up.

Don't you think if I could help him I would?!

Than help him!

I can't!

So you're just gonna let him die!?

You should know I don't want to let him die!

So you are gonna let him die!

There's nothing I can do!

I never figured you for a quiter Colleen!

That's enough from both of you!" Shepard shouted, causing a quick hush over them." Arguing isn't going to help this situation, a rover here is dieing and you two are arguing.

Cleo gave an abgry huff and started to leave, but before she did she said." Just let you all know, I'm not giving up on him, he's still alive, he's still got breath in him, his still has a beating heart, and as long as he does, I won't give up on him, he's still alive, and you're treating him like he's already dead."Before anyone could reply, she left and went to Boom-a-Rang.

How are you feeling?" Cleo asked.

Like crap." He managed a light chuckle, then a silence fell, after about 10 seconds Boom-a-Rang sighed before asking." I'm not going to make it am I?

Cleo was a bit taken by his question to say the least." What makes you ask that?

I could hear you and Colleen arguing in the other room." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Cleo walked up to his bed, she stood over him for a moment, then she gently took hold of Boom-a-Rangs hand." You're not going to die, not while I'm here.

Boom-a-Rang sighed, he looked up at her with his ocean blue eyes." Cleo, I know what's going on." Boom-a-Rang said gently, he locked his eyes with hers for a long moment, she slowly started to tear up." I'm ready to go.

Cleo couldn't take anymore, she finally broke into tears began to sob." It's not true." She sobbed, half to him and half to herself.

Boom-a-Rang placed his free hand on her face, he began to wipe away her tears and remove a strand of hair from her eyes." It's going to be alright, I'm going to your birth place after all." Boom-a-Rang tried to cheer her up, but it did little if anything at all to help her.

Boom-a-Rang sat up, ignoring the pain in his gut, he began to softly stroke her cheek, she laid her head into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her into a hug, stroking her shoulder." It's not fair." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Boom-a-Rang sighed." There are alot of things that life will throw at you, some of it fair, some of it not, the thing is to learn to be thankful of what is fair, and, in this case, accept what isn't." Boom-a-Rang replied, continuing to softly stroke her shoulder." I've lived my life with only one regret."

Cleo looked up into his eyes, her eyes red and puffy." What's that?

I didn't get to spend more time with you." He replied.

Cleo again buried her face into his shoulder crying.

She continued to cry for a long time, then she started to settle down." I swear Boom-a-Rang, as long as I'm here, you're going to be alright." She said to him.

Boom-a-Rang gave a smile." Glad to see you still have your never give up attitude."

Cleo even managed a smile." I love you too much to give up.

Boom-a-Rang looked into her beutiful violet eyes, they were filled with hope and love for him, he then noticed their faces moving closer together, they slowly closed their eyes, all at once the pain he felt was gone, their faces continued to get closer and their lips met.

Just outside the room, Shepard was watching the moment, he sighed and turned back to the others." Are you sure there's nothing we can do for him?" Shepard asked.

Colleen shook her head." There's nothing I can do to fix the wound, like I said he'd need a liver transplant just to start repairing the wound." Colleen replied sadly.

Shepard sighed sadly, all was quiet, Daley had been listening while he was treating Blaze's wounds, he couldn't take it anymore and he turned to face them." You know you people sicken me." He said, catching everybody by surprise." There's a dog in there that's still alive, and you're already giving up all hope."

Colleen sighed sadly." Like I said-

There's nothing you can do, I heard!" Daley interrupted, frustration clear as clean water in his voice." Ya know, I've always looked up to you guys, I always thought you were the most elite team of cano-sapiens ever devised, and I looked forward to the day that I might've been able to fight along side you guys, but now that I see what's happening now, I feel disgusted at that that thought." He finished.

I don't this has quite gotten through your head." Colleen retorted." Boom-a-Rang is in a critical state, and I've got no equipment to help him.

So this is about equipment." Daley said." Guess what missy, I've seen miracles happen without any sort of equipment to help out and the only thing left was hope and faith.

Enough comrades." Exile interrupted, getting slightly annoyed. Then he turned his attention to Daley." Comrade, if Colleen says there's nothing we can do than I'm afraid there's nothing that can be do-

Daley looked his way, cutting Exile off before he could finsh, he glared daggers at Exile and surprisinglly he actually felt a little threatned by him, but one thing that he could've sweared was that his eye's briefly flashed with an odd red energy, he shook his head, then he pointed to Blaze." You see him." Colleen nodded." He was in worse condition that Boom-a-Rang, and guess what? He's going to live, because I didn't give up on him and I didn't lose faith." Daley said." So maybe, you should stop feeling sorry for him and start trying to help him." Before anyone could reply he walked up to the door that led to the room Boom-a-Rang was in, he pushed a button and and the door opened, he then walked in and the door made a soft _whir_ and then a _click_ as it closed.

Daley noticed Cleo and Boom-a-Rang talking to each other, Cleo had pulled up a chair and had sat with the back of the chair facing Boom-a-Rang as she her chin on her hands." I hope I'm not inerrupting anything." Daley said, surprising both Boom-a-Rang and Cleo.

Not at the moment." Boom-a-Rang replied." Any news?

Yeah." Daley replied." I manged to patch up Blaze, he'll live.

That's good news." Boom-a-Rang said.

There was a long silence, all three of them felt the tension building up, the silence was then broken when Boom-a-Rang spoke." Thanks for sticking up for me out there."

Daley's head recoiled, surprised that he heard the argument." You heard that?"

Boom-a-Rang chuckled." Mate, I think the whole base heard that."

Well, I just thought they needed to be told what's right." Daley replied.

Yeah, I know mate." Boom-a-Rang said." Ya know, I think you've got what it takes to be a rover.

Daley was taken by surprise." You do?

Heck yeah." Boom-a-Rang replied." You're determined, loyal, you have the heart of a Lion and the faith of a child.

Daley smiled." Thanks."

Well when they're looking for a replacement for me I suggest you take it." Boom-a-Rang said.

Daley's attention was snapped back onto the condition Boom-a-Rang was in." Don't say that." Cleo scolded." You're not going to die."

She's right Boom-a-Rang." Daley said." You're not going to die, it's not your time.

Boom-a-Rang looked at him curiously." How do you know that?

'Cause I'm gonna help." Daley said.

How are ya going to do that?" Boom-a-Rang asked." You heard Colleen-

Oh don't tell me you're believing that." Dale interrupted.

Well, she said that I wouldn't make it."

Daley walked up to Boom-a-Rangs bed, then said." I can help you because I know how.

Boom-a-Rang cocked his head, a little confused as to what he was saying, then Daley turned his attention to Cleo." You might want to stand back a little." He said.

Cleo followed his advice and stood back about 5 feet.

Daley then took a deep breath, held it for a second, then released it, he then lifted his hand and lowered them over Boom-a-Rangs wound until his hands were hovering just a few inch's above the wound, he then closed his eyes and began whispering words in what seemed to be in a different language, suddenly a cross appeared upon the palms of each of his hands and began to radiate with red energy, the red energy began to build and sweap into Boom-a-Rangs wounds, Boom-a-Rang gasped as a tingling sensation sweap through out his body, Cleo gasped at what was happening right in front of her, never before had she seen something like this happen,the energy from Daley's hands began to intensify and eventually became too bright for Cleo and she used her arm as a shield from the light, then she heard Daley speek in english." By the power of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost," He began, then he took a few steps back and smiled as the light began to dim down." You are healed."

Cleo put her arm down when she realised that the light had dimmed down, when she looked at Boom-a-Rang she gasped as the sight before her took hold." Oh my god."

Steel struggled with Sampsons weight, even though the Retriever made sure he kept himself in shape and ready for any situation, the husky on his shoulders was almost to much, he had nearly collapsed a few times but pushed ahead regardless, saying to himself." A warrior feels no pain." He had been walking for what seemed like hours through the seemingly endless corridors of the base until finally he reached the heli-pad, where he met up with Shadow and Stalker, who gasped when they saw the condition that Sampson was in." What happened?" Shadow asked

A mutant put a bullet through him, what does it look like." Steel replied harshly.

Stalker and Shadow both helped in getting him in the black hawk, then Steel noticed Blaze was missing." Where's Blaze?" He asked.

He said he was going to get some ammo, haven't seen him since." Shadow replied.

Steel swore under his breath, he knew where he went, he faced his team." I'm going back for him, if I'm not back in ten minutes or this base explodes, I'm dead and you get the heck out of dodge." Steel ordered.

Yes sir, understood sir." Shadow and Stalker replied.

Alright." Steel said, then he turned to the base and went to search for Blaze.

You got those charges set yet?" Hunter asked as he primed his last charge to a pillar that helped support the base, he and Freddy had already set some charges in the rover data base so Parvo couldn't scavenge it and use the info in the data base against them.

I've been done chief." Freddy replied." We'd better move quick, they're probably right on us.

Hold up, I've just got to prime it." Hunter replied as he worked the charge, after a moment he primed the charge." Alright, now let's get out of here.

They then made their way to the door and exited the door, little did they know that a Cano-mutant squad had arrived and were now aiming straight at Hunter and Freddy." Oh crap." Hunter said, then he and Freddy darted back into the room where they had set the explosives and took cover behind the pillars they didn't set the explosives on." We can't stay here other wise they'll just blow us apart.

Aye chief, any plans?" Freddy asked.

Hunter thought for a moment, they couldn't get out the way they came or the mutants woud get them, he then remembered there was a back exit to the room, he looked around then he found the exit on the other side of the room." Okay here's the plan, we dart from here to there and get out of here." Hunter said pointing to the door.

Freddy looked to where he was pointing, then looked back at him." Sounds like a plan to me." He replied.

Just as they were about to move the Cano-mutant squad had entered the room, so when they started to dash across the room a few mutants took aim, but the sergeant had noticed that there were C4 charges planted around them and was about to order his men to stop, but it was too late, they had already opened fire.

Hunter and Freddy were just at the door when one of the bullets had hit one of the charges, and the charge exploded.

**Uh oh, doesn't look to good for our heroes does it. Before anyone says anything about what Daley did I'll explain it right here, that's suppose to be spiritual healing from the faith of God, the crosses represent the ones Jesus died on and the red energy was to represent the blood he shed for us on earth to be saved. I hope this helped a little. Please R&R. God bless and Keep moving forward**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Road rovers headquarters, 23:00 hours

Cleo Stared in awe at the sight before her, Boom-a-Rangs uniform still had a tear in it where Blaze had stuck the knife but his wound underneath was completely gone and healed, not even a scar remained.

Boom-a-Rang seemed to notice her stare and grinned." Staring are we?" He asked playfully.

Boom-a-Rang!" She exclaimed with glee as she ran and hugged Boom-a-Rang as hard as she could.

Boom-a-Rangs grin turned into a warm smile as he hugged her back.

Daley smiled as he saw the two together, Cleo looked back at him and released Boom-a-Rang from her hug and faced Daley." Thank you." She said in almost a whisper.

You're welcome." He replied.

How did you do that?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

Long story short, I had it when I turned into a cano-sapien." Daley replied.

Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cleo asked.

If I told someone I had a power of my own that would've been an instant walkway into the rovers."

Why didn't you take it." Boom-a-Rang asked.

I didn't want to get a free ride into the rovers, I'd rather prove myself on the battlefield and earn the ride into the rovers."

Well, I think you've more than earned a place in the rovers." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Daley smiled, he was pleased to hear this from one of the rovers themselves and it gave him a new sense of pride inside of him." Thanks.

Suddenly the door that lead to the room Colleen and the others were in, came open, and Shepard walked into the room. But what he saw shocked him." Boom-a-Rang?" He asked in awe.

I know, my wounds have healed." Boom-a-Rang replied, then he pointed toward Daley." And you have him to thank for that.

Shepard looked surprised as he stared at Daley." Is this true?

I did what I had to do, anyone else would've done the same thing if they were blessed with the same ability." Daley replied, not wanting to sound cocky or like he was bragging, because he wasn't.

Shepard tilted his head slightly." What ability?

He can heal others without any equipment." Boom-a-Rang spoke up." When he healed me a red energy came from his hands and it seeped into my wounds and they healed.

Shepard continued to stare at him in amazement." Why didn't you tell anyone?" Shepard asked.

I'll explain later, right now we have to put our concerns a bit more on Hunter." Daley replied.

No sooner had Daley said Hunter Boom-a-Rang saw something flash before his eyes, he saw Hunter and another cano-sapien caught in an explosion, soon he fell on to his knees, clutching his head in pain, immediately catching Cleo and the others attention." Boom-a-Rang, what's wrong?" Cleo asked, concern thick in her voice.

I just saw something." Boom-a-Rang replied, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth.

W-what did you see?" Daley asked.

I saw Hunter and another cano-sapien running, trying to reach a door." He opened his eyes and looked up at the others, concern all over their faces." And then there was an explosion.

The others gasped." D-did they make it?" Cleo asked.

I don't know, I went blank after that." Boom-a-Rang replied, still clutching his head.

Cleo sighed, then looked at Shepard." What do we do?" She asked.

Shepard thought for a moment, then came up with an idea." Okay here's what we-." All the sudden he cut off by a massive BOOM and a shock wave that shook the entire aircraft, causing a loss of balance to everyone in the aircraft and made Cleo, Daley and Shepard to fall down

What the heck was that!?" Daley asked.

Cleo got up and looked out the window and gasped." Oh my god." At what she saw, the entire center of the base was a massive fireball and was starting to collapse.

What happened?" Shepard asked.

The entire center of the base is a fireball!" Cleo shouted.

With an explosion like that, the other explosives will go off soon, and we won't be able to take off." Shepard said." Cleo, get to the cockpit and get this bird out of here.

But what about Hunter?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

With an explosion like that he wouldn't have made it." Shepard replied.

I'm afraid he's probably right Boom-a-Rang." Cleo replied." And even if Hunters alive, with as much rubble as there is in there he won't make it out before the entire base goes the the ground.

Boom-a-Rang hung his head, he didn't want to admit it but he knew they were probably right, Cleo knew she had gotten threw to him, she didn't want to accept it but as a rover, she knew the loss of a team mate was very probable, she then ran through the door and passed by the cano-sapien squad, who had entered the aircraft just before Shepard walked in the room with Boom-a-Rang and the others.

She sat in the cockpit and was starting to engage the engines when Colleen showed up." What's going on?" She asked.

We have to get outta here before the whole base comes down and the runway is un-usable." Cleo replied.

But Hunter is still in there, we can't leave him." Colleen said.

Hunter's most likely dead from that explosion, we have to leave now." Cleo replied.

Colleen glared at Cleo, then she ran for the door and tried to get out." Exile don't let her out, we're not going to lose 2 rovers today." Cleo said.

As Colleen opened the door she felt two hands grab her from behind and try to pull her back, she then elbowed Exile in the gut, he let go of her for second but grabbed her again and continued to try and pull her back, this time some of the cano-sapiens helped pull her back, finally as the plane was starting to take off they got her in and shut the door." No, we can't leave him." She yelled as she was still being held in order to keep her in the plane. Finally the plane was moving so fast that she couldn't jump out and the cano-sapiens let her go, she ran up to the window and watched as they left the base, tears began to flow down her cheek as she yelled at the top of her lungs." HUNTER!

Hunter groaned as he began to regain consciousness, his head spun and he saw stars all around him. After a moment he saw a hand put in front of his face, he looked up and saw Freddy standing there." Well are ya going to take a nap chief?" Freddy asked sarcastically.

Hunter would've chuckled if he felt better, he grabbed Freddy's wrist, he was surprised by Freddy's strength as he hoisted him up until his height took notice and Hunter had to stand on his own, once he was up he examined himself for injury, he had a few bruises and cuts but nothing too serious." Looks like me being super lucky payed off again." Hunter said to himself.

We have to go or this base is going to collapse over top of us." Freddy said.

Hunter looked around and saw what he meant, the entire place was un-recognizable, the room was lit up by fire and electrical wires of all sizes hung down the ceiling, then they went moving through any corridors they could find that they could still go through, many of the hall ways were blocked by rubble, after a while they ran into what was left of the cano-mutant force that had been away from the blast in a part of the base that had 2 hallways open. Hunter and Freddy took cover behind some rubble." Well this is just jim dandie." Hunter said."

I'll hold them off, you get out of here." Freddy said.

But you'll never make it." Hunter replied.

Then I'll have gone down fighting." Before Hunter could say anything, Freddy ran out of cover, screaming." Here's Freddy!" then he started mayhem only outdone by Muzzle.

Hunter watched as he fought the mutants, finally the ceiling above them collapsed and landed on top of them." FREDDY!" Hunter shouted as he saw the rubble come down on top of them. He knew the whole base was going to blow any minute so he ran through the other hallway to get out of there.

All around Hunter electrical wires sparked and blew as he continued down the hall ways, he failed to see that up ahead the ceiling was weaker and about to fall, as he ran the ceiling gave way and crashed right on top of his legs, he screamed in pain as he felt his legs being crushed by the rubble, he struggled to get out but after try after painful try, he gave up, his energy burnt out, he closed his eyes and thought of Colleen, he had made a promise to her, and now he wouldn't be able to keep it, he hung his head, silently prayed for God to forgive him of any wrong thing he may have done, and prayed that the others had made it out safely, then he laid down, lost in his thoughts, awaiting death to come.

But it never did...

He was brought back to reality when he heard the sounds of rubble being moved and grunting as it was being moved, finally all the rubble was removed and he heard foot steps coming beside him, then he felt 2 hands grab him and lift him up and one of his arms around the neck of whoever was helping him, they continued to walk through the hallways , then they found what they were looking for, the exit.

We're almost there." Hunter said.

Then the sound of something behind made their hearts pump and whoever was carrying Hunter move faster, the sound of the other explosives going off and the sock wave was coming their way, they kept moving as the shock wave got closer and closer, finally they made it out of the front entrance of the base, they kept running and found a ditch where a rocket had landed earlier and jumped inside it just before the whole base went up in flames and collapsed.

Hunter groaned a bit as he woke up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a look around his surroundings, he noticed he was in a cave, dimly lit by a fire in the center of the cave, he looked around and knew where he was, he and Colleen had spent time here to watch the sun rise, it was a good view from outside of the cave and it was less than 300 yards away from the hole that led to his base.

He then tried to move but when he moved his legs they felt like they were on fire, he quickly stopped, he looked down and saw that both of his legs were splinted, he wonder who had did this as laid his head back but realized he was laying on something soft, he grabbed what he was laying and took a look at it. It was a small satchel, filled with rope in order to keep it soft. He looked around to see who had left him this, no one was in the cave so he was left to wonder who had left him the satchel, he sighed as he put the satchel behind his head and laid back down, but when he did he heard a strange sound, a crinkle of some sort, he reopened the satchel and saw that there was a folded piece of paper inside the satchel, he took out the paper and unfolded it, it read..

_We're even_

Those 2 simple words made Hunter realize everything, who had rescued him, who had took him to this cave and splinted his legs, who had given him the satchel.

Well it looks like sleeping beauty finally awoke." An all so familiar voice said from the mouth of the cave.

Hunter looked toward the mouth of the cave and saw who had brought him here." Nice to see you too, Steel." Hunter said.

Steel walked into the cave with some fire wood and set it down and started to put a few logs into the fire." How are the splints working?" Steel asked.

Hunter glanced down at his legs." Fine, I guess."

Good." Steel replied plainly.

It was silent for a moment, only the sound of the crackling of the fire was heard for a long moment, finally Hunter broke the silence by saying." Thanks.

Steel tilted his head slightly." What?

Thanks, for back at the base, if it weren't for you I would've been one dead dog.

Steel looked down, closing his eyes from guilt." If it weren't for me this would've never happened to you."

Hunter looked at Steel, and for a moment he would've sworn that he saw a tear flow from his eye." You can't keep living like that dad."

Steel's head snapped up and he looked straight into Hunters eyes with a surprised expression on his, Hunter put up his paws defensively." Hey, I'm only telling the truth.

Steel shook his head." No it's not that, I'm just surprised you called me dad." Steel said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Hunter realized what impact that one little word had on Steel, all was silent for the longest moment, finally Steel turned his attention back on the fire, after a moment of mental debating, Hunter asked." Why did you leave the rovers?"

Steel sighed sadly, he didn't say anything for a long while, finally he shook his head." Greed." He replied, then he looked Hunter straight in the eyes." That's what made me leave, a fortune in cash and a life of luxery." He continued, he then chuckled sadly." If I had known one day I would be fighting my own son I probably would've never left, it's too late to turn back now though.

Hunter stared at him for a moment." Maybe not dad." He said.

Steel looked at him curiously." What are you saying?"

I'm saying that it's not too late." Hunter replied." You saved our bacon today, thanks to you Parvo was defeated, you fought against Parvo to help us, that's enough of a reason to.." His voiced trailed off for moment, then he finished." To re-join the rovers.

Steel was surprised by this." What?"

Dad, you've more than earned a place on this team for what you did." Hunter said, he looked Steel in the eye and asked." So what do ya say?

Steel thought about it, if he rejoined, he would be fighting side-by-side of the his son, the son he never got to know, who had rescued him when a bunch a rubble fell on top of him.

Finally he reached his decision, after a long moment of thinking, Steel took a deep breath before replying." No."

**Betcha ya didn't see that one coming did ya? Well guys, we're one more chapter from the end of this story, hope you guys enjoy Chapter 19, chapter 20's on the way. God bless and Keep moving forward.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Near road rover headquarters, 04:00 hours

Hunter sat dumbstruck at what he had just heard, his mouth to the floor and eyes looking like they were ready to pop right out of there sockets.

Steel on the other hand sat there, keeping a calm expression on his face." You'd better close your mouth, you're gonna attract flies." Steel said in calm voice.

You're not going to join?" Hunter asked in disbelief.

Nope." Steel replied.

YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU JUST SAVED ME AND MY TEAMS LIFE, HELPED US GET SHEPARD BACK AND THEN SAVED MY LIFE BUT YOU'RE STILL A MERC!" Hunter yelled in an out burst.

Yep, that's about the size of it." Steel replied, still calm even after Hunters outburst.

Hunters eye twitched a bit." Why?

Well son, just like you I have a loyalty to my team, someone to be there when they're kicked down to help them up." Steel replied.

But they're the enemy."

True, they're on the opposite side, but that doesn't mean nothing boy, they're just doing what they're told to do, and so am I." Steel replied

Hunter sighed sadly in defeat, he wouldn't get Steel on his side, so unfortunately there was only one thing he had to do." Well Steel, if that's the way it is then I'm afraid you're under arrest.

Steel stared at Hunter for a moment." Okay." Steel replied, seeming completely un-fazed.

Hunter was surprised that Steel had given in so easily." What, that's it?

Yep."

No resistance, no groaning, no whining?"

Nope, I'll let them take me." Steel said.

Um...Okay." Hunter said, still a little surprised from Steels answer.

After the sun rose, Steel got up, helped Hunter to his feet and they went off to find the rovers.

Colleen sat on a rock, looking at the hole that had led to their former base, smoke was rising out like a volcano(minus the lava). She had been sitting there the past 2 hours while the others searched around to find any survivors that were in the base.

Finally Shepard and the others had came out of the hole via some rappelling ropes, all had saddened expressions on their faces, she knew what was going on." You didn't find 'em did you?"

Shepard sighed." I'm sorry Colleen, but we didn't find a thing, the base is completely destroyed." He walked up to Colleen, and put a hand on her shoulder." I'm sorry, but there's no way anyone could've lived through that.

Well, then you don't know me very well do ya." A familiar voice said from behind Colleen, her head snapped around, and there with one arm supported on Steel was a sight for sore eyes.

HUNTIE!" Colleen exclaimed as she ran to him and gave him a hug, he groaned a bit from the pain but never the less he hugged her back with his one free arm.

Colleen took Hunters free arm, slid it around her neck and took him off Steel's hands, but before she did, she whispered." Thank you.

Steel smiled." You're welcome.

After a dew hours and a healing process done by Daley to heal Hunters legs, an armored police car showed up and then loaded the mercs into the back, Blaze going in first, then Steel, but something about Steel was off, he remained calm as a springtime breeze as he was arrested, he was then loaded in the back of the car, but then Hunter asked to speak with Steel for a moment, the policeman was confused but trusted he knew what he was doing and left him, Steel stared at Hunter." Come to say goodbye?" Steel asked.

Yeah, actually." Hunter replied, silence had taken over.

Finally Steel broke the silence by saying." Goodbye son." He then have a fatherly hug to Hunter, which caught Hunter by surprise, but he hugged Steel.

Hunter smiled." Goodbye dad, see ya later." And with that Hunter released his dad and closed the door.

Steel then got a big grin on his face." Yeah, see ya later." He said, then a clicking sound was heard.

Ya know?" Boom-a-Rang spoke up." I'm starting to think Steel is not as bad as I thought."

Yeah I know what ya mean." Hunter replied.

Well, I say this calls for celebration." Exile said.

Da you said it." Blitz said.

Exile leaned sideways towards Daley." You sure fixing weird boy up was good idea-ski?" He whispered.

Probably not, but I'll care about that later." Daley replied.

Oi!" A familiar accent said, Hunter and the others looked over towards the hole and saw something amazed them, there with a face stained by smoke and dirt all over him stood..

Freddy!?" Hunter exclaimed.

If there be a celebration I wanna be a part of it." The Scottish terrier said.

Alright, even more a reason to celebrate." Hunter said as Blitz brought a cooler over to the rovers, he opened it up and the rovers and the cano-sapiens each grabbed themselves a root beer and drank them down.

Hunter put a hand on his hip but realized something, he looked down." Hey lock pick's missing." Hunter said.

No sooner had he said that the sound of screeching tires was heard and the rovers looked to see that the armored car had come to a stop, then the driver door opened and the two policemen flew out of car and Steel poked his head out and shouted." I said I'd let 'em take me boy, I never said how far!" and with that the door shut and the vehicle took off full speed.

I would not have predicted this." Hunter said.

Shouldn't we go after them?" Daley asked.

Then all of a sudden a Blackhawk had shot over their heads and they realized what was going on, they had set this up as a back up plan just in case things at the base went south.

The Blackhawk flew parallel to the armored car and the car came to a stop, a moment later Steel exited the driver seat and had opened the back door, he entered and pulled Blaze out and helped him to the helicopter, they loaded up, strapped in and flew off.

Great save guys." Steel commented.

Thanks boss." Stalker replied.

How ya holding up Sam?" Steel asked, seeing Sam sitting up, fully awake.

Just a scratch, Steel." Sampson joked.

Looks like we don't get the money huh Steel?" Blaze asked.

Oh ya mean..." Steels voice trailed off as he put a hand in his pocked, then he pulled up a check." This money.

The mercs eyes went wide." How'd you get that?" Shadow asked.

Steel grinned." I might've switched check before we flew off so Parvo couldn't double cross us.

So ya think this'll be the last time we face the rovers?" Stalker asked.

Steel looked out the side door window of the Blackhawk, he was quite for a long moment, then he replied." No, I think we're just getting started.

**Well guys, that's the end of the story, but before I sign off, I need to say something. Thank you all out there reading this, you guys have been very supportive and if it weren't for you all this story would've never been finished. You guys are what kept me going this whole time, through all of my writers block you guys are what drove me to keep writing, it has been an absolute honor to have created something that people can enjoy. I'll be back writing more but for now I'm going to take a break from writing. Don't worry, like I just said, I'll be back. God bless and keep moving forward.**


End file.
